Shadow Charms
by CleoQueenofYuGiOh
Summary: Me: This story is about a girl named Cleo who receives powers, items, memories and two protective animals from the Goddess Horakhty, makes friends with the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, and falls in love (like in her ancient past) with Yami. I don't want to put a disclaimer in every time, so here it is: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! Shade: Better? Off the sugar? Me: Completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is CleoQueenofYuGiOh, and this is going to be long. I will post like, ten chapters at a time, so be patient with me. I'm too lazy to post as I go. Occasionally at the end, I, either as Cleo or just as Me, will talk, or my idiotic fake-demon brother Shade will, or my love Yami will.**

**Yami: During this chapter, Cleo... ya know what, I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! HAHAHA!**

**Me: See why I love him? Slightly crazy like me, and we have similar senses of humor! *Pulls Yami into a kiss, Shade is in the backroung gagging***

**Shade: Cough, cough, ANYWAY, If you want the stupid disclaimer, it's in the summary. Too lazy to retype it each time. Enjoy! Or will you...?**

* * *

Chapter 1, Cleo's Point of View

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked down at my hands, the hands that had held the ones of an ancient being. I thought to myself, "That was such a weird dream. Why did I dream of the Goddess Horakhty, who gave me her powers and her belongings, along with a shape-shifting dog, a silver snake, a pendant that was also a portal to another world, and a platinum tome?"

I looked down to the floor on the right of my bed, and there was my dog that I had met in my dreams, and had come one day to stay with me as my protester by day. Then, a silver snake the size of a king cobra came over, shrunk to the size of a baby garden snake, coiled, sprung onto the bed, and curled around my wrist! I then called softly to the dog, "Here Ajsha! Here girl!"

She then woke, came over to me, and barked. Then I asked her if she could turn into a small Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon. She seemed to smile a secret smile, then turned into the exact dragon that I was thinking of! She then turned back into a dog. She then seemed to link up with me in my mind and said to me "Now you can tell me what animal I need to be via this mind link. Thank you master."

I asked her back in the mind link "Thank you for what? What did I do?" She smiled and responded "You took me in. That's all I will ever need, for someone to take me in." She then said "Have you figured out how to use the tome yet? Or the pendant of Oalkus?" I replied "Yes, I know how to use them. The memories that the mage gave me tell me exactly how to use the platinum tome and the pendant of Oalkus. Ajsha, why do you look so worried?"

I walked over to Ajsha and started to stroke her on her back while deep in thought. She laid down and sighed contently, but also said to me ."Cleo, we need to go and find a young aprentice for you. One of your duties is to find and train a new magician before you have been a mage for over seven years, otherwise the Society of the Twilight Mages will come and punish you severly. That's why your successor died. She was defeated so badly that she almost died right on the spot. I was able to inervene and save her life, but at a price. A curse was placed upon her, saying that is she didn't find a successor before she died, she would be sentenced to eternity in the Shadow Realm."

"What is the Shadow Realm?" I asked. "What happenes there?"

"You cannot know right away. I will tell you, but when you are ready."

As I was agreeing to these terms, a purple and midnight black portal opened on my ceiling, and two boys fell out, along with two decks of cards, and a couple of strange devices. Their hair was very similar, they both had hair that was was black with magenta-purple tips, and he had long, spikey blond bangs, while the taller of the two had blond lightning blots in his hair. A sudden shock passed through me as I felt a strange, deep connection to the taller one, but I masked it with my concern as I did my best to help the pair. I quickly cast a levetation spell, placed them on my bed, and cast an awakening spell. They groaned, sat up slightely, and looked around at their surroundings. The shorter one had eyes that were soft and the color taller one's eyes were a bright crimson. The taller one then asked "Who are you? How did we get here? Where am I? Where are our friends? Are they alright? Where are the Duel Disks? Where is my deck? Where's Yugi's deck?"

"Holy mother of crap! Calm down! Both of you!" I replied. "Your decks and disks are right here, and if you tell me where you are from, I can show you if your friends are alright. What is your name?"

The taller one sighed slightly and said "My name is Yami. I'm originally from ancient Egypt, but chose to stay behind after we tied in a cerimonial duel. And this is Yugi. He is from Domino, Japan. Who are you?"

"My name is Cleo," I said. "And I know exactly who you are. Let me show you who I really am." Then I showed him one of my true forms as the divine fairy of the Moon. When I turned back, Yami and Yugi gasped, and Yugi said "I have been looking for you for some time. You are the one who can break the Twilight curse on one of my friends, and save his soul. He is dying, and I do not have the ability to save him, but I hoped that you would be able to. Can you come back with me and help heal him? I'm afraid he might die otherwise."

"Woah, slow down!" I said, "I'm not sure if I CAN help you both, because I'm afraid that you have stumbled into my realm, and the only way to leave is if I send you. I will send you, but my companions must come with us, and I will have to show you something before then. Please, both of you, come with me."

I then stood up and walked over to one of the walls, which had a smal handprint icon on it. I placed my hand in it, and cried the ancient song of the wolves. The wall slid away, showing a table covered in velvet, and seven velvet cushions. On the cushions, was the Millenium Necklace, Rod, Ring, Key, Eye and Scales. On the teble, lay a small golden orb, that at my command, expanded and turned into the Millenium Armour! When he saw the armour and items, Yami gasped and said "The lost Millenium Armour and the Millenium Items! Where did you get those?!" I smiled and said "My succesor left the Millenium Armour to me, along with the items, and I understand that Ishizu gave the Items to my succesor before I came and succeded my succesor. And yes, before you ask, Ishizu is perfectly fine. Would you like to see the Armour in action?"

"That would be so cool!" Yugi said. "Can you do it please?"

"Alright Yugi" I laughed. "You two might just want to stand back. This can be a little, oh, painful if you are hit with the Armour while it flies towards me."

Yami frowned when he heard the word painful, and he pulled Yugi back when he stepped back. When they were a safe distance away, I spoke one word spi — which means bind. The Millenium Armour then started to glow, and then it flew around me and clasped into me. The helmet I took off and put on the table, and I smiled at the two, who were looking at me with looks of awe and respect. Then, I said another word —fah — which in turn released the Armour from my body, and it hovered back over to the table and rested there, which at another word from me, compiled itself once more into a small, but light, metal ball, which I took and clipped onto my little beaded necklace.

When I turned to look at Yugi, I was taken aback for a second, because around him, I saw a silver aura! When I looked at Yami, out of curiosity, I saw that he had the same aura tint as mine, platinum!

When they saw me staring, Yugi looked a little worried because I had broken off into a trance, so he came over to me, took my hand and asked if I felt alright. I was then able to break out of my shock and I smiled. I replied "I'm fine Yugi. I was just taken aback by the color of your auras. Yours is a rich silver. I was just thinking that I should teach you to control this magic so that you can defend yourself and others."

"What color is my aura?" Yami asked, curiously. I hesitated for a moment, then not as to startle him, I said "Your aura... It is the exact same color as mine. It is a powerful aura, your aura is platinum." He stepped back in shock, then laughed. He came over to me, and he said some special words to me. "I thought that it was just me, but I guess it is the same for you too. When I fell into this room, I felt a connection to someone, so I knew my true love was in this room."

"I have a secret too," I said quietly. "I think that I felt the exact same connection happened to me when you fell into my room and on my carpet." Then we leaned towards each other, and we shared a small, sweet kiss together.

* * *

**Yami: Love you so much**

**Me: I know.**

**Yami: Want to go torture Bakura with water balloons?**

**Me: And recreate his fear of his hair lying flat like Ryou's? Absolutely.**

***Cleo and Yami chasing Bakura with water balloons***

**Bakura: AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BAKA FEAR-INDUCING MANIACS!**

**Yami: Isn't that your job?**


	2. Chapter 2

When we broke apart, Yami turned to Yugi and said "Yugi, how would you like to duel with me against Cleo here"

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Yugi said. Then, after I accepted to duel, I went over to a little hand-shaped mark in the wall, pressed my hand against it, and withdrew my most powerful deck. Then I led the other two over to a room that was specifically made for dueling. I then sat on my side of the room in the lotus position, and I hovered two feet off of the ground, while a Duel Disk, shaped like a wing of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on my arm. I was then swirled in a vortex of power, and my clothes, which was a normal t-shirt and shorts, were replaced with the traditional clothing of an Egyptian Queen, colored platinum, and I had Jade earrings. I also had the wings of the Goddess, Horakty. There was a light tingling in my eyes, and when I opened them, Yami gasped and said "Cleo! How did your eyes turn gold?" I just smiled and showed them my palm, which had the mark of a master magician on it. Power then flowed from my hand, and Yami and Yugi were each consumed by power vortex, and they were then dressed in the outfit of two Egyptian Princes, Yami in the color blue, and Yugi in purple. Then, the Duel began.

First, I summoned the Mythical Beast Cereberus, and placed two cards facedown; Swords of Revealing Light and Monster Reborn. Then I attacked with The Mythical Beast and dropped their life points to 1500. Then I played Pot of Greed, and drew two monsters — Beaver Warrior and Robot Helper. I played Beaver Warrior, and ended my turn. After the Yugi played Kuriboh and ended his turn, When I began my turn, I looked at my hand and saw that I needed some more cards. I then drew a card, and played it. It was another Pot of Greed, played two card facedown, I then drew Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra. I sacrificed my two monsters, and summoned Slifer. I attacked, and their points dropped to zero, making me win the duel with one turn. Then power surrounded Yami and Yugi once more and brought them back to their normal clothes, while I stayed as an Egyptian Queen. My eyes, however, turned back to their normal color.

The two laughed at how easily that they had been beaten, but when they were done, I said "Yami, Yugi, this may be a shock to you, but I wasn't even trying to beat the both of you. I was sladefine g strincking off slightly, and I didn't even use my most powerful deck, although I did use the God cards. If I had wanted to, I could have saved the God cards, and summoned all three to fuse them and summon my patron Goddess, Horakty."

"No way" Yami replied, awestruck. "There's no WAY that you could be the host of Horakty. I would have felt the power radiating off of you when I first saw you!"

"Yami, Yugi, if you both put these contact lenses in your eyes, I can show you my true form. The lenses keep your eyes from becoming blinded by my power." Then they put them on, and I floated in the lotus position once more. I then spoke eight words in the lost language of Ancient Egypt: "Arise, my Patron. Show them your True Power!" Then, I transformed.

My form as Horakty was so large, that I had to use magic to expand the room before it shattered the ceiling and three of the four walls. Then I controlled the form and made it shrink to human size (along with the room), where Yugi and Yami were standing, awestruck. I chuckled and said "That was small form, and I didn't even show you my other God form — Zork. By the way, Yami, you and Yugi both have God forms too — yours, Yami, is Slifer the Sky Dragon, and yours, Yugi, is Obelisk the Tormentor."

"Wait just a second." Yami said. "I have a Slifer? As a God form? And I didn't know this until now?! Since when?"

"If you let me look at your history, I can find out which Duel fused you both with God forms. Only a master magician like me or a very important Duel can fuse you with one of the Gods, and if it was a magician, I would have known it."

Yami agreed, so I had him sit in a chair, and I took his hand and looked deep into his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

When I looked into Yami's mind, and image that I never thought I would see outside of my dreams appeared. It was the Ceremonial Duel. It was at the end, when both of them tied in the duel, and Yami chose to stay behind to keep on living his life. When they tied, and Yami chose to stay behind, I saw three Ghost Images of the Gods appear, nod, and Slifer merged with Yami, Obelisk merged with Yugi, and The Winged Dragon of Ra merged with a blond haired boy that I never thought I would see the face of again. Marik Ishtar (A/N: In this story, Marik s the good one and Malik is the bad one. Back to the story!). Then I left Yami's mind.

When my eyes opened again, Yugi was watching us carefully, like we were psychos. I said to the pair "It was at the Duel. The ceremonial Duel. The three merged with three hosts. Ra... he merged with Marik."

"What?!" They both cried. Yami exclaimed "The Winged Dragon of Ra merged with Marik? Marik ISTAR?!" "Yes he did Yami. Oh, and Yugi?" I said, turning to the smaller boy, "Who was the person that you were talking about earlier. The one that you said was under a curse and had a broken soul?"

"Well," Yugi said, while biting his lip. "His name is... well... Marik Ishtar, the brother of Ishizu Ishter. He got really sick one day, and we thought it was just a case of the flu, but it has gotten worse, and Yami was able to sense that His soul was being attacked."

"Oh crud... That could kill him and Ra!" I cried "We need to go now. As soon as my portal opens, follow me as quickly as you can. I might not be able to open another portal without being here. Let's go."

Then I shouted one word to open the portal - w'peh – open. A swirling vortex of black and white opened, and after The other two opened, I stepped through, and landed in...

...Cairo, Egypt, inside Ishizu's house. Marik was there, pale and cold, on one of the beds. Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Tristan were all staring at the portal as it closed behind me. Téa , to my surprise, was the only one that wasn't there, and Ishizu was the only person who didn't seem surprised. I smiled, and I greeted them all by name. I nodded to each of them, and walked over to Marik's side. With a moment of horror, I realized that he had been cursed, by the shadows of Twilight! I then asked Ishizu "How much time does he have left?"

"Around ten minutes, unless he gets healed now, my Queen." Ishizu replied, always one for the formalities. Everyone else looked even more shocked as they heard that I was a Queen, and I sighed and raised my hand, while saying "Let your minds be opened. Embrace the past and look to the future," and they all gasped as their memories of ancient Egypt filled their minds. After I said this, I formed a cup with my hands, and one made of the finest diamond in the world appeared. After the cup formed, I spoke in the ancient language of the angels and said "Scáthanna agus solas, éisteacht mo ghlao. Tar le chéile mar aon ní amháin, agus a líonadh mo cupán. Tabhair dom an leigheas a shábháil cara saol, agus a leigheas agus a dúisigh an chumhacht laistigh dó! (A/N: This was in Irish, and literally translated, it means: Shadows and light, hear my call. Come together as one, and to fill my cup. Give me the medicine to save a friend's life, and heal and awaken the power within him!)"

Once the cup was half full with a rich, silvery liquid, I gently woke Marik up, and helped him sit up. He couhged for a minute, then turned to mé weakly and asked "Are you here to take me away?" I quietly chuckled, and helped him to drink from the cup. When he finished the liquid, he glowed faintly and the marks of ths shadows dissappeared from his arms, and he stood up and walked! I went over to him and asked how he felt, and he said a little tired, but fine. Then I used the same spell that I had on the others. His memories retuned, and they all remembered Ancient Egypt. The Time before Time revealed itself to all of us, and we knew all that had happened before the fall of the Ancient Realm of Egypt.

_*Flashback*_

As she looked out the window, the Queen's eyes were troubled. Egypt was under siege from Rome, and there was only one way to stop the fighting. Obey the commands of Rome and let her husband be sacrificed to save the rest of the country. Little did he know, that she had seen the mids of the people that would take himaway, and that they never would actuall y let them go free. They would enslave the entire country, and never let them go. There was only one other way to stop the war.

It was for her to take them all down on her own.

A hand lightly touched her shoulder and she turned to look at who it was. A man with hair that was was black with magenta-purple tips, long, spikey blond bangs, and blond lightning blots in his hair was looking at her in worry.

"Cleo, are you alright? You seem... Scared. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just the upcoming times Yami. I'm worried that Egypt might not survive."

"It will Cleo, trust me."

Two Days Later, at Midnight...

She carefully entered the stable, not making any noise. She walked over to her horse, Shade, and saddled her. Then she rode out to the Roman encampments, where she saw many Romans getting ready for the Fall of Egypt, for they were going to attack at dawn. She quietly drew her sword, and got ready to attack after tieing Shade away from the other Roman horses.

She screamed a battle cry, and summoned the Egyptian Gods. They ravaged the camp, leaving no Roman troop or horse alive, and burning their tents into the ground, when a single girl left on a horse, heading towards Rome...

Back at the palace...

Yami woke with a start, because he felt the Egyptian Gods being summoned to someone else's call. He looked East, and saw that the Roman camp was in flames! He looked around for Cleo, and saw that she wasn't anywhere, so he saddled his horse, Glow, and rode off at full speed to find Cleo. When he got to the camp, he saw nobody, and there was a girl in the middle of a ring of fire, being protected by the Gods. I released the Gods back to the Shadow Realm, then picked up Cleo and brought her home, under the cover of night.

In the Roman Camp, ten minutes before Yami left...

After the camp was destroyed, Cleo felt herself getting a little woozy, but before she could do anything, she fell to her knees and then on her stomach. She was so tired and sore, and she just wanted to sleep. She fell asleep, then...

...Woke to a farmiliar pair of violet eyes. She groaned and tried to sit up, but couldn't, for Yami pushed her back down. His eyes were enraged, yet calm too. He helped her to sit, and gave her some water.

"Cleo! What the heck were you thinking!" Yami said. "You could have gotten killed! Why didn't you tell me you were going to kill the Romans?!"

"I couldn't." She groaned. "You would have waged war on them right then and there, and gotten killed yourself. I destroyed them, and now they can't hurt us anymore. They didn't tell you, but that was every soldier that they had, so their whole force is now gone. Please forgive me."

"Alright. Just don't do it again!"

"Alright."

_*Flashback End*_


	4. Chapter 4

It was Joey who finally broke the silence. "What the HECK was that?!"

I sighed and said "That was one of my memories from Ancient Egypt. That was the time where the Romans threatened the kingdom that Yami and I ruled, and Téa, also known as Anzu, was leading the attack."

"WHAT?!" Yugi cried. "Téa lead that attack? How could she have when she is our friend now!?"

"I really don't know Yugi, but Anzu, her past life, was the one who led that raid. She tried to kill me when I was fighting, but then fled to get back to Rome before I could kill her, and she knew if I had killed her, I would have gained control of the entire Roman Empire."

"Wow." Yami said. "You and I were Pharaoh and Queen?"

"Yep." I said. "And we fell in love again when Yami... well... fell into my room. Love at first sight I guess, right?"

"Yes," He laughed. "We fell in love, just as quick as back in ancient Egypt. I saw you playing outside of the Palace walls, and in the ocean. I loved you, and when you felt my eyes on you, you looked up, blushed, then ran back home. I found out where you lived, then had you called to the Palace. You wore a simple whit tunic, along with your turquoise and brown string necklace along with your best golden bracelets. You were trembling like I was going to hurt you, and when I walked over to you, you started to sway, and I had to rush forwards and catch you right before you fainted, and I caught you right before you passed out."

"Yes," I laughed. "When I woke up, I started to cry because I thought you would hurt me for passing out in front of you, and I missed my family, when you came over to me and took my hand. You laughed a little, and then you helped me stand. You then knelt and you said 'Cleo, when I first saw you, and you saw me, I felt a small connection. I then knew that I had found my soul mate. I don't think that I can last another moment in the world without you.' I then said 'I feel the same way about you, my Prince.' Then you asked me a question that made me the happiest girl in the world. You pulled out a ring in the shape of Slifer the Sky dragon, which was adorned with the most precious rubies and a sapphire for an eye, and asked, 'Cleo, child of the ancient line of Queens, will you marry me?' I started to cry and said 'Yes! Yes, I will marry you.' Then, when we got married, you gave me two other rings, one like Obelisk the Tormentor, and one like The Winged Dragon of Ra. And I still have them right here."

Then I showed the three rings, and before all of our eyes, they flew off of my hand, twisted in midair, and melded into one ring, in the shape of Horakhty! Then the ring flew back onto the ring finger of my left hand.

Then I spoke an Incantation that would change our lives forever. "Horakhty, a dhéanamh síoraí linn freisin, ansin is féidir linn freastal ar an Réimse an Dá dorcha agus solas go deo." (A/N: In Irish, this means: Horakhty, make us eternal too, then we can serve the Realm of Both dark and light forever.) Then a golden light enveloped all of us, and we became immortal.

Then I proceeded to Awaken the powers that laid dormant inside of each of them. Their auras of power were different colors; Yami's was platinum, Yugi's was silver, Marik's was golden, Ishizu's was purple, Joey's was green, Seto's was light blue, Mokuba's was yellow, Ryou's was a soft red, Bakura's was black, Malik's was brown, Tristan's was orange and Atem's was also silver.

My aura sparked and formed ornate armour around me, in the exact design of the Millennium Armour, just in platinum. Then I told the others to imagine the same armour around themselves, but Yami was the only person who was able to do so. I then opened a portal, and summoned the Millenium Armour with my will. Then it replaced my auric armour.

"Wow." Atem said. "You control the Millennium Armour!? Cool!"

Yami's aura then sparked and created the ancient clothes of an Egyptian Pharaoh around himself, along with the Millenium Puzzle (that should have been back in my vault at home.).

"Well, I guess that I was right about you all along Yami" A sinister voice said. "You ARE more powerful than you seem. Too bad that you aren't with me, we could have ruled the world back in Rome. Our empire would have prospered more than you could have imagined."

I knew who that voice belonged to, but trying to keep from scaring everybody, I kept silent and waited to see what would happen.

Suddenly, a ball of midnight black energy flew at the speed of a bullet towards Yami's chest, but before it reached him, my hand flew out and caught the ball in my hand. The Armour glowed briefly, and the ball dissipated in my hand. The voice gasped with fright, and I laughed. Then I let Horakhty take control of my being.

1525- **Emperor Huayna Capac died of a sudden illness**

**Civil war broke out over who would be the next ruler**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Horakhty Point Of View)

I watched the whole scene with the midnight energy from within Cleo's body. Then she spoke to me and said two words that I had been hoping that she would say.

"It's time."

"Let me do it then." I said, and Cleo surrendered herself to her soul room.

Then I took over and looked up the stairs, the ones that led to the surface. I saw a figure there, and when I focused, I saw Yugi's friend Téa at the top of the stairs, with a special magic gun in her hand. I spoke one word to her; Fah. It made her faint, but before she could fall, I caught her with a binding hold of magic.

Yugi gasped when he saw her with the magic gun in her hands, and he ran over to Atem and started to cry. Atem picked him up under his knees and around his back. Yuig was sobbing so hard that within five minutes, he had cried himself to the point of passing out. Atem then walked over to a chair, and sat down with Yugi asleep curled up in his lap.

I waved my hand and a blanket appeared and wrapped itself around Yugi, then another did the same for Atem. He nodded his thanks, and I returned the gesture. Then I gave control back to Cleo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Cleo's Point of View)

I sighed and said "This is what I meant when I said that Anzu was Téa's past incarnation. She tried to have Yami killed back in Ancient Egypt, and she tried to kill him just now."

"What should we do with her then?" Joey asked.

"I don't know Joey." I said. "Should we send her somewhere where she can't find us or hurt us, or should we send her to another realm? Either way, we should erase her memories of her ever hating us. That way, if she does ever get back here, she has no reason to try and kill us."

I then sat in my meditation position, and I let my magic wash over the room. I started to chant, and elements swirled around me as the chant increased. In turn, I summoned each element...

"Fire..." and fire joined the swirling chorus of elements. "Water..." and water joined the fire. "Wind..." A gust of cool yet warm air blew through us and swirled around the water and fire. "Earth..." The ground trembled. Pebbles, fist sized rocks and small boulders came through the entrance to the surface and joined the mass. Then the final element joined the rest. (A/N: This element belongs to the Series of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel!)

"Aether..." A silvery mass flew out of my hands and joined the rest, frequently changing color. Everything combined, and it formed a swirling portal. At a nod from me, everyone, even Yugi, who was still asleep in Atem's arms, stepped through. I levitated Téa through, then stepped in myself to...

A paradise. Trees lined the cool, ice blue water, and birds of paradise flew high overhead. Animals, even animals that were enemies, and Duel Monsters lounged side by side, basking in the bright Sun that never got too hot. The others were looking about in awe, and even Seto couldn't hide how amazed he was. There were no shadows, and light was everywhere. Then, before our eyes, the Sun shifted, and the Moon came up. Even though it should have been dark, the light was still there.

I tapped Atem on the back, and he followed me over to a special pool that I had created long ago. It was a healing pool, and one drink of its waters would heal anything, even the most deadly diseases. I summoned a small flask, filled it with the water, and gave it to Atem. He nodded his thanks, and he gently woke Yugi up and gave it to him to drink. As soon as he drank it, Life seemed to come back into Yugi, and he yawned a little and woke up.

When he stood, Yugi walked over to the others and looked around with them. Yami turned to me and asked "Where are we?"

"We are in my realm." I replied. "I brought you here because otherwise, people could harm you even more."

Many roars rang through the might sky, and a flash of different colors appeared. Duel Monsters stood before us, just in small forms. Standing before Joey was Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and standing before Seto, was Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Before Tristan was Baby Dragon, and before Ishizu was Spiria. Before Mokuba was Guardian Eatos, and before Ryou was the angel from Change of Heart. Before Bakura was Shadow Ghoul, and before Malik was Dark Necrofear. Yugi had Obelisk standing before him, and Yami had Slifer curled before him. Atem had the Dark Magician standing in front of him, and Horakhty stood before me (A/N: In this story, Slifer Ra and Obelisk can be apart, even with Horakhty there). They cried in joy, and they ran over and hugged their respective monsters. Atem, Yami, Yugi and I bowed to the Gods and Dark Magician, and went over to them, but the Gods weren't really there. They were just representations, and only one spell could bring them to my realm fully.

Everyone started to laugh, and as the Monsters laughed with them, I established, with Horakhty's help, mind links between all of my friends and all of the Duel Monsters, so that they could talk to each other. I told them what we had done, and they started to talk to the Monsters in their minds.

After a few minutes, I interrupted the conversations, and I asked them all a question. "What will we do with Téa? She needs a little medical attention, but I have the perfect Monster for that. How are we going to make sure that she will never harm us again?"

Seto was the first one to speak. "We should, like you said, put her in another realm, and erase her memories so that she doesn't hate or remember us."

Everyone nodded their agreement. I turned to Horakhty and asked her out loud so everyone else could hear, "Can you help me create a simple realm to contain her? ?I was thinking more along the lines of an endless meadow with little food and water, but enough for it to last her forever."

"Yes," She replied. "I can do that for you. Let us join as one to create Téa's new home."

We joined together, and chanted the same spell that I used to open a portal to my realm, and we added a few words to create the realm. Then we turned to everyone else, and asked if they wanted to say goodbye. After they did, Horakhty and I transported Téa to her new home, and sealed the realm, forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Yami's Point of View)

After Cleo and Horakhty sent Téa away, I asked Slifer telepathically if he would come with me to talk. He flew up and curled himself around my arm, much like a snake, just with wings. I walked off a little into the forest, and we talked the whole way.

"What did you want me for, Yami" Slifer asked. I smiled sheepishly, and said

"Well, when I saw Cleo and Horakhty merge, I had the urge to ask you how to become your Eye and how to channel your power."

Slifer laughed, then said "It's actually really simple. Just repeat after me. I, Yami, chose of my own free will to take on Slifer the Sky Dragon's powers and to become his Eye. I chose this and to become his Host when he is on Earth and I take on the troubles it may cause."

I repeated the words, and Slifer's voice rang slightly as he said "I accept your pledge Yami, and I willingly allow you to become my Host, my Eye, and the channeler of my power!"

Then a horrendous burning started. It was so painful, and it was like ghost fire was coursing through my very blood. I started to scream in pain and thrash as Slifer's power overtook my body. I heard a loud crashing, and Cleo was suddenly there by my side. She picked me up, my thrashing not affecting her at all, not even hindering her stride. She ran, but then started to sprint towards the healing pool, and when she got there, she put a dome around the two of us and lowered me in. The cool waters calmed my burning skin, and the pain slowly faded away. Cleo was still there, and she had tears streaming down her face as she stroked my hair. The combination of the healing water and her fingers in my hair felt so good, but then the world faded, and I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Yami's POV)

During the darkness, nothing could reach me. I was trapped in a world where there was no light, and there was no feeling. I floated, and I dreamed of the times that Cleo and I had had back in Ancient Egypt. I dreamed that I would one day see her face. Then, I thought I heard something, and soft, gentle singing pierced the veil that seemed to surround me. It was my favorite song. "A Thousand Years," by the Glee Cast. (A/N: Some words were changed to fit the scenario)

_**The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I found a home for my heart...**_

Did I... know that voice? It seemed so familiar, and I wanted to call out to it, to ask who it was that was singing, and to release myself from the prison of my own mind.

_**Beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall...**_

Tingling started in my hands, and life seemed to return to them, and I wished that I could move them then, so I could reach to whoever was singing. I wanted to know who they were, and why they sang so sadly.

_**But watching you sleep alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

Life returned to my arms, but I didn't move. I wished so hard at that moment, that I could break free of whatever curse bound me, and hold on to someone, or something that could give me hope for revival. Ra, that voice sounded like a choir of angels, singing over me!

_**One step closer...**_

A moment later, and my shoulders could move once more. Once again, I kept still, hoping the sweet voice would keep singing.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

The voice was crying, and I could feel their tears splashing gently onto my cheeks, but they were almost instantly wiped away by a soft, gentle and loving hand.

_**Time stands still, beauty in all, he is. **__**I will be brave, I will not let anything take away. Who's sleeping in front of me...**_

The person picked me up, holding me close, and started to cry even more. As they cried, they said "Maybe... Maybe I was too late..." Then continued singing.

_**Every breath, every hour has come to this...**_

I was placed back in the water, and life had returned to my ankles and feet.

_**One step closer...**_

I heard another person saying to the voice "You weren't too late, he will live. We just don't know... when he will wake up." "Go away." The first voice replied. "Just go away!"

"As you wish, my friend."

_**I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more...**_

Life returned to my legs, and I waited to hear the rest of the song.

_**And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. **_

I realized that the voice was one that I had once known so well. It was Cleo. She continued singing in a voice to literally break your heart...

_**One step closer...**_

She paused her song, and said to me "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you Yami." Life returned to my body, and I could move, but I waited for the song to end.

_**One step closer...**_

The song was drawing to a close, but I wanted to cry out and ask for it once more...

_**I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more...**_

Life returned to my head, but I didn't open my eyes. I was waiting... waiting for the song to end.

_**And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more...**_

Cleo said one more word, a word to break my heart. "Goodbye."

_**I will love you, for a thousand years... Ooh.**_

I sighed once, and drifted again into the blackness, that was my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Yami's POV)

When I came to, I was in a soft hammock, seemingly made from a material like tightly packed, silken cobwebs. It was in the healing water, held up by two palm trees. It was set up so that however I moved, I was always lying in the water, but always with my head above the water. It was very comfortable, and surprisingly springy. Slifer was curled in the water at my side, but when he saw me awake, he flew up quietly and curled himself around my arm, and became a tattoo. I smiled, and sat up.

As I sat up, I saw the dome still above us. The hammock swayed gently, and I saw Cleo sitting on another hammock on the small, sandy shore, with her head in her hands. I sat up slowly and reached out to her with my hand, too nervous to speak. She looked up, relief evident on her pale features.

"Yami." She said

"Cleo...? Is that really... you?" I said weakly.

"Yes. I'm here." She replied. "Everything... Everything will be alright."

"You sang to me." I said. "You sang my favorite song. Why?"

"I thought..." She said, a little nervously, "I thought that if I sang your favorite song, that it would act as a healing spell when combined with my Voice of Healing."

"Cool. By the way, why do I feel so weak?" I asked, curiously.

She replied quietly. "The merging was complete and successful. You now are the Eye and channeler of Slifer's power. The weakness with last for a little, but nothing a little rest and relaxation shouldn't be able to fix. By the way, Yugi, Atem and Marik had me do the same process for them, all successfully. Yugi merged with Obelisk, Atem with the Dark Magician, and Marik with the Winged Dragon of Ra. They were only asleep for twenty minutes, instead, you were asleep for five days. You four now channel their power and can merge without pain at anytime you want."

"Cool!" I replied. "Where is everyone? Outside?"

"Yes, they are outside of the dome. But you need to rest, so I'll bring them in here instead." She said. She turned to leave, but then turned around. "Oh and by the way, Shadi's here. He's a little annoyed that you would endanger your life, just to merge with Slifer. He's going to have a few choice words with you after everyone leaves."

I gulped. You don't mess with Shadi. If I was lucky, I would get off with only a few hexes. If unlucky, well... I could be unconscious for another day or two.

Then Cleo came back with the others through a door I hadn't noticed earlier. Atem and Yugi at the head of the pack, sprinting to get over to me, but an invisible barrier that I erected kept them from me for about a foot. I laughed and pulled the barrier down, and said "Sorry, I just didn't want you to crush me to death after that... ordeal. I'll be alright soon, I just need to relax and take it easy for a day or two."

Suddenly, a man in a white robe with a white turban on his head pushed forwards. Cleo then brought everyone outside, leaving me inside the dome with the man. He looked mad, and when I saw him, I cursed myself for not asking Cleo to do the process instead.

"Shadi." I said.

"My Pharaoh." He said. "Why did you not warn me?"

"It was a spur of the moment decision. I had no way to warn you beforehand."

He frowned slightly, but then smiled because he saw my tattoo/God on my arm. "Ah, so it was successful. You now have Slifer to protect you, as well as your friends. Good."

I chuckled nervously, then said "You aren't going to hex me?"

"No, I can't." He replied. "It would have no effect due to the water, and Slifer would knock me unconscious before I could."

"That's an understatement." Slifer grumbled in my mind. "He would die before hitting you with even a minor hex."

"Thank you Shadi. You have helped me much through the years. Thank you."

"It is my pleasure, my Pharaoh." He said, then he dissipated.

Cleo peaked her head in, then sighed in relief when she saw that Shadi was gone. "Thank the Gods he's gone. He actually scares me a little." Then, for the first time, she saw the tattoo on my arm and smiled. She waded out to me, and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. There was a 'tattoo' on her arm too, but in the likeness of Horakhty. She then sat and took my hands.

Yami," she said. "There is a way to speed up the healing process, by learning the elemental Magics. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes." I said firmly. And so my training began.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Cleo's POV)

I took my husband's hand, and taught him the art to understanding magic.

"There are many people who say that magic doesn't exist. They are wrong. There are also many people who believe in magic, but they think one type of magic is stronger than the rest. They are also wrong. All magics are equal. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water. They are equal, but they are also unique. They all have one property that combines with the other properties of the other elements to create the most powerful magic of all. Aether. The fluidness of Water, the freeness of Wind, the stability of Earth and the ferocity of Fire combine, and when they do, they create Aether. This is a powerful art, and usually takes a lifetime to master each. But with me, you need only a trigger, that I will give you, to bring them alight. Receive them one by one. The Trigger of Fire."

I then released Yami's right hand, and pressed my left thumb to the left of the center of his wrist. A tattoo appeared there, a flame pattern.

"The Trigger of Water."

I pressed my thumb to the right of the center of Yami's wrist, and a tattoo in the shape of a circle by a never ending flood of rushing water appeared where I pressed (think of the water pattern from the book Allegiant!).

"The Trigger of Wind."

A pattern of swirling leaves appeared to the right of the Fire pattern.

"The Trigger of Earth."

A trigger shaped like a boulder, to the left of the Water Trigger.

"Finally, the Trigger of Aether."

A spiral appeared on the center of his wrist, and it constantly shifted colors. Then all of the other tattoos shifted and moved so that it looked like they were forming a circle around the spiral. They also looked like they were melting into each others at the edges, so that it looked like Fire melted into Wind, Wind into Earth, Earth into Water, and Water into Fire to complete the circle. His tattoos were like mine, but I had two others. One was a pattern of sunbeams, the other was a pattern of swirling shadows, both surrounding the others in circles.

"This is the power of Magic."

I reached forward with my free hand and placed it on Yami's shoulder. He looked up at me and we locked eyes. His eyes were suddenly like mine, constantly shifting colors, and he was smiling. He let go of my hand and stood. I stood with him and music started playing from somewhere. It was my meditation song. Angel of Darkness by Alex C., featuring Yasmin K. By some unknown signal to either of us, we started to sing along.

_**Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the world is in your hands, but I will fight until the end...**_

We circled three times, and the Dome dissipated. Then we started a whirling dance, one that was created in Ancient Times to Call upon the Gods. It was a little fast, but we both kept up easily, our Magic giving us strength. Magic was flowing off of us in shifting strands. Soon the air was full of the shifting strands that were constantly changing color.

_**Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the fall at your command, but I will fight until the end...**_

I took one of the strands of Magic, molded it into a ball and threw it back to the edge of the shore, and it landed on the beach. Where it landed, the sand multiplied and creeped out to the center of the lake, and formed a new place in the middle of the water for us to walk on.

_**When Darkness falls...**_

Another strand of Magic floated towards Yami, and he took it in his hands and pressed his wind trigger. It immediately turned into a gently spiraling gust, and it filled the realm with a cool, summer's breeze.

_**Pain is all...**_

We came close in the center, and circled once more. The water beneath our feet shifted and curled, and I used my water trigger to create a patch of ice. I circled onto the ice, and made a geyser of water shoot up underneath, sprang into the air.

_**The Angel of Darkness...**_

I summoned a mare, and we went off to a clearing that was made for this time...

_**Will leave behind...**_

Yami followed close behind on a stallion, and the others raced to catch up on their Monsters...

**_But I will..._**

We reached the clearing and jumped off of the two horses, and when Marik got there on a horse as well, he gasped, and his connection to Ra was finally Awakened...

_**Fight...**_

I taught Marik the Magic I taught Yami, and he joined the frightening dance...

_**When love is lost, beauty and light, have vanished from the garden of delight...**_

The dance evolved into something more fearful, and the same process that happened to Marik happened to Yugi...

_**The Dreams are gone, midnight has come, the Darkness is our new Kingdom...**_

The dance, now a summoning ritual, spun in a circle in the clearing...

_**H**__**unt goes on, deep in the night. Time to pray,down on your knees you can't hide from the eternal light,until my last breath I will fight**_

Within the circle's border, a portal opened in the ground, and with Yugi's power, out came...

_**Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the world is in your hands, but I will fight until the end...**_

Obelisk the Tormentor. With Yami's power, out came...

_**Angel of Darkness, Angel of Darkness, the fall at your command, but I will fight until the end...**__**  
**_Slifer the Sky dragon. With Marik's power, out came the Winged Dragon of Ra, and with all of my power...

_**Now realize, the stars they die. Darkness has fallen in paradise, but we'll be strong and we will fight. Against the creatures of the night**_

Horakhty stepped from the portal into my realm. A ripple of Godly power went out, and the portal closed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (3rd Person POV)

The four Gods stood before their channelers/Eyes, and greeted each of them by name. Then they greeted the others, who's Monsters had brought them to the clearing by flying or teleportation. They thanked their monsters, and their Monsters nodded. Cleo then turned to each one of them, and said

"If you want, there is a spell Horakhty and I know that can allow your monsters to merge with you" here she glared at Yami, "painlessly. You will become their Eye, and you will be able to channel all of their power. They will be at your side at all times, because they will be able to shrink into a 'charm' form, or so to speak. They will be able to move, but they will be no bigger than a charm on a charm bracelet."

Everyone nodded, including the Monsters, so Cleo started to chant. Horakhty and the other Gods shrank, and Horakhty put her hands on Cleo's shoulders and let her power flow into Cleo. A platinum hue appeared around them both, and it flowed off of them and a little went to each Monster. Then it expanded to cover them, and sank into their skin. They then began to shrink, and they turned into a smaller versions of themselves.

When the chant was over, the Monsters, as promised, were no bigger than a charm on a bracelet, but then Cleo, being held up by Yami and Horakhty so she wouldn't fall from a lack of power, said to all of them, "You just need to think about what size you want to be to change to that size. It will be annoying at first, but you will get used to it."

Then the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon said something to Seto through the mind link, and Seto nodded after getting a telepathic approval from Cleo. The dragon then enlarged itself, and Seto hopped on. The pair flew off into the night, but before anybody went after them, Cleo said "It's okay. They're just going to scout around and find a safer place for us to spend the night. I would create a place if I could, but if I use up any more Magic, I could get really sick."

"Okay, so where do you think the nearest shelter is?" Bakura asked.

"Nope!" I said cheerfully. "Let's follow Seto and Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon, shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Bakura's POV [everybody will get at least one POV scenario])

As we walked through the trees, I notices that Ryou had been getting a little shaky ever since the Gods were summoned. I altered my course and walked over to him and took his hand.

"Hey," I asked. "Are you feeling alright Ryou? You seem a little... off. Is there something that you're hiding?"

"Well..." My lover said. Gods, I loved the sound of his voice. "There is one thing. Everybody seems so powerful, and I'm scared that I won't live up to everyone else's expectations with my power."

"Oh Ryou..." I said as he started to cry quietly. I picked him up and he started to cry into my chest. "It's okay. I can help you. Heck, I had to deal with _that_," here I pointed slightly to Yami "for over 5000 years! You'll be fine." (I know! Bakura has a kind side! Weird, eh?)

"You really think so Bakura?" Ryou asked, his tears still flowing freely. "I just... I just don't want everybody to think that I'm... well... weak!"  
"Shhh... It's okay." I said, hugging him tighter. Then I realized that Yugi had slowed down and had started to walk with us.

"Hey Ryou. Hey Bakura." He said. "You okay Ryou? If you want, I can give you a calming aura right now, if you would like it. You up for it?"

"P-p-please. T-t-thanks Y-yugi." My hikari replied. Then he visibly relaxed as Yugi sang a song softly. I smiled as I heard the song, because it was a favorite of Ryou's, and I had grown to like it to. Then I started to sing. (Weird! Bakura sings!). It brought back memories, of a time where I thought Ryou was better off without me, and he changed the lyrics to our song out of sadness...

_*Flashback*_

_**In the corner of my room, there's a pile of things that still belong to him. And I'll give 'em back, but here tonight, I'll go through with our dreams in mind.**_

I watched him through his window, just crying his eyes out, my heart breaking into icy shards as he sat there all alone, just... crying...

_**And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt he said goodbye, and I have the right to**__****__**think of him and sing tonight. I'm going to take my time, until I wake up one morning and I find, that he's come back.  
**_He held to my picture and cried as he looked at it. It was the two of us, smiling and holding each other's hands at the park..._**  
Outside my window, there's the moon, and it's saying don't get over him too soon. So I'll keep breaking until he's home, and he'll**__****__**get it through his**__****__**head we're still in love.  
**_He threw the plush heart pillow that I gave him at the window I was at, and he cried out loud even harder. "Bakura, please." He pleaded to nobody. "Come back, I miss you so much."

_**And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt he said goodbye, and I have the right to**__****__**think of him and sing tonight. I'm going to take my time, until I wake up one morning and I find, that he's come back.**_

I broke through my resolve to leave him alone, and I walked around to the front of his house. I was hesitant on the doorstep, not knowing if he would actually be happy that I had returned to him, or if he would hate me for leaving in the first place._**  
Better  
**_I somehow summed up the courage to ring the bell. Ra, this was more nerve-racking than stealing the old Pharaoh's coffin! I heard quick but quiet footsteps, and the door opened. There he was, my light..._**  
Until he comes back to me and he stays here with me, and we're safe in the arms of each other. Until he turns around, I hold my breath for the sound of him saying my name out loud.  
**_He was in shock, and cried harder. "B-b-bakura? Is that... is that really y-y-you?" I walked to him slowly, saying "Ryou, it's really me. Hikari... I shouldn't even be here, but... I'm... I'm so sorry... I should have never left you... Please... Forgive me, my love..." "BAKURA!" Ryou screamed out._**  
Oh Whoa Oh Oh Oh  
**_"Shhh... I'm here... It'll be okay... I promise. I will never leave you ever again." I said over and over, while holding my light in the comfort of my arms, one hand under his knees, and one around his back. He was clutching my neck so hard, like I would vanish at any second, and I held him so tightly that it seemed like neither one of us would ever let go. We both were crying, and he was crying so quietly. I walked over to his bed, laid him down and lay down net to him. He immediately curled up next to me, and I wrapped my arms around him. Before sleep grasped us with its gentle hand, we finished our song together._**  
And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt he said goodbye, and I have the right to**__****__**think of him and sing tonight, I'm going to take my time, until I wake up one morning and I find, that he's come back.  
Better **_

_*Flashback End*_

I walked on, Ryou asleep in my arms. Suddenly, a clearing appeared up ahead, and Seto landed on his oh-so-powerful-Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon. Ha! I could beat that card with my eyes closed (Now THIS is the Bakura we all know and loathe! Bakura: Hey! I HEARD THAT! Me: Back to the story!). He shouted down

"There's the healing pool up ahead! Do we want to go and create the Dome again for a shelter?"

"Ah, that might be a good idea," Cleo said. "But I can't do it. I'm still a little tired from summoning Horakhty. Can you do it Atem?"

"Sure." He replied, and he created the dome.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Ryou's POV)

When I woke, I saw that I was lying on a large hammock, curled up on top of someone. I looked up, and I saw my yami asleep, his arms wrapped around me. I smiled and snuggled up to him again, and let sleep embrace me once more.

When I woke again, we were in the same positions, except Bakura was awake this time. He smiled down at me, and hugged me closer. I yawned, and tried to stand, and he let me. Then Bakura stood himself. We hugged again, and looked towards the rising sun. He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and I held onto his hands.

I looked up at Bakura, and he smiled at me. He leaned down slightly, and buried his face in my hair. I smiled, and he chuckled. We parted, and went to find the others.

We found them along the shore, just outside of the Dome. They were all in a circle, but there were two spots unfilled. Cleo waved us over, and we sat next to each other. She then said

"Now we can begin the True Awakening of everyone here, except for Aether. Only people that Host Gods can control that divine power. Listen and open your minds.

"There are many people who say that magic doesn't exist. They are wrong. There are also many people who believe in magic, but they think one type of magic is stronger than the rest. They are also wrong. All magics are equal. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water. They are equal, but they are also unique. They all have one property that combines with the other properties of the other elements to create the most powerful magic of all. Aether. The fluidness of Water, the freeness of Wind, the stability of Earth and the ferocity of Fire combine, and when they do, they create Aether. This is a powerful art, and usually takes a lifetime to master each. But with me, you need only a trigger, that I will give you, to bring them alight. Receive them one by one. The Trigger of Fire."

Then in turn, she took our right hands, and pressed her left thumb to the left of the center of our wrists. Tattoos appeared there, a flame pattern.

"The Trigger of Water."

She pressed her thumb to the right of the center of our wrists, and a tattoo in the shape of a circle by a never ending flood of rushing water appeared where I pressed (think of the water pattern from the book Allegiant!).

"The Trigger of Wind."

A pattern of swirling leaves appeared to the right of the Fire pattern.

"The Trigger of Earth."

A trigger shaped like a boulder, to the left of the Water Trigger.

"This is the power of Magic. Use it wisely, and it will guard you along your individual paths. But remember, never call upon a power of Magic when you are angry, for it may consume you, body and soul. Remember my warnings, and you will grow strong."

"Thank you." I said. "You have given us great gifts, and we will control them the best we can."

Cleo smiled, then said "For your thanks and being truthful and from your heart, you, Ryou, will receive a special gift. You will be able to call upon all four Magics at once, and be able to use your voice to summon anything. And so that he can protect you," here she turned to Bakura, "You, Bakura, will be given the power to change your form, and be any animal that has not become extinct on Earth."

"Thank you." We replied, and a golden glow surrounded us, and we felt new power rising within us.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Atem's POV)

After Cleo Awakened our powers, the Dark Magician nodded to me, and we gathered everyone, and with a telepathic approval from Cleo, went off into the woods. We found the clearing that Cleo, Yami, Marik and Yugi used to open the portal and summon the Gods. We all circled up, and Cleo, the Dark Magician and I spoke in unison.

"There are different kinds of Magic. The last kind that you will learn is the Magic of the Shadows. This is the most difficult Magic to control. If you are angry when you call upon it, I will tell you all right now, you might be consumed by the awesome power of the Shadows, body and soul. Then I would have to go to Anubis's realm and retrieve you, and it would not be pleasant for either of us.

"The Shadows is a power that doesn't like to be controlled. You all, however, will be able to control this power because you all control a Duel Monster. These Monsters will be able to help you channel your power. Learn the Power of the Shadows.

Cleo spoke, the first out of three. "The power of the Shadows resides in all of you. Let it be awakened so that you may use it to enhance the powers of your peers and your monsters. When you all converge your power, you will create a weapon, or a healing that only Horakhty and I could destroy or enhance."

The Dark Magician spoke in our minds, the second out of three. "Let the ancient power of Chaos and Black Magic be given to you, and use it wisely to protect all."

I then spoke, the last out of the three of us, in the language of Ancient Egypt. "Let your hearts and minds be opened to the possibilities that the Shadows can open unto you. Let your soul awaken the Shadows residing inside, so that you may go around under the cover of darkness."

Tattoos appeared on all of our wrists except for Cleo and the Dark Magician and the other Monsters. They formed a circle around our other tattoos, and we all passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Yugi's POV)

When I woke up, I looked at my wrist and saw that another tattoo had appeared around the rest, a circle that looked like a ring of shadows. I kept calm and touched the circle while envisioning a gauntlet of shadows forming on my left hand. My had tingled briefly, and the gauntlet I envisioned appeared. Then I saw Cleo in the center of the clearing, floating in the air. She was in a meditation position, and she had glowing blue rings surrounding her. She was singing, and I called upon my now-sensitive hearing to listen. (A/N: This is "Say Goodbye" by Mandisa, but for my purposes, I edited some of the words and cut out some of the song.)

_**"**__**To the voice to the song in the visions, saying I can't ever change,**_

A bird came over to her and aided in her song.

_**"**__**To the weight that's sitting on my shoulders, always keeping me wrapped in pain,**_

As I listened, a note of pain entered her voice, and her position collapsed and she landed hard on the ground, curled in a ball.

_**"**__**To the past that I can't undo, to the days that I'm walking through,**_

I ran over to her, but Cleo, being Cleo, waved me back.

_**"**__**To the small and the big mistakes, this is what I want to say:**_

Cleo started to glow, and she became one in the harmony of light and dark.

"_**Say goodbye, say goodbye, to the dark inside of me.**_

Her clothing changed, and she was dressed in the outfit of an Egyptian Queen, minus the heavy earrings and the crown.

_**"**__**Say goodbye, say goodbye, everyday is a new day of mercy.**_  
Yami stirred, and Cleo nodded to me. I placed everyone else under a sleep spell, and continued to listen.

_**"**__**Hello, hello, this is where I start now, **_

Her hands glowed, and more vegetation grew, surrounding and protected our friends.

_**"**__**Hello, hello, all my days can turn around.**_  
Duel Monsters came out of the shadows of the trees, and walked over to Cleo. They surrounded her, and they joined into the song. Instead of roars and growls, I heard notes that even the best human singers couldn't reach!  
_**"In a moment, here's my moment, I can say goodbye.  
**_I joined in by singing along to the song, and an overwhelming sense of harmony enveloped me.

_**"**__**There is grace that I can't imagine, there is love that I can't out run**_  
With a nod from Cleo, I woke everybody up, but kept singing with her.

_**"**__**There is peace that I can hold onto, when my world is coming undone**_  
They all sat up and groaned, but Yami was the only one who didn't groan, and he immediately joined in.

_**"**__**Ican't ever give into the fear, I can't let all our stories stop here.**_  
Yami nodded to me, and started to weave into the song a complex harmony of baritone.

_**"**__**And when the dark tries to pull us back, we don't have to back, we don't have to go back**_  
I heard multiple voices join in, and noticed everybody, even Seto, Bakura and Malik were singing. (OMG! Seto Bakura and Malik [In this story, Malik is evil, remember?] are singing! What the cheese balls!)  
_**"Say goodbye, say goodbye to the dark that used to be.**_  
Everyone was enveloped in a shadowy, yet bright glow, but the song continued.  
_**"Say goodbye, say goodbye, now the light will shine inside me.**_  
Yami walked towards Cleo, and waved Atem, Marik and I forward.

_**"**__**Hello, hello, the light calls me now,**_

We joined Cleo and Yami at the center of the clearing, and we joined hands.

_**"**__**Hello, hello everyone will be safe now.**_

Energy washed through us and we felt a sense of peace surround us. I heard gasps, and I noticed that we were floating in the air, and that we all were glowing.

_**"**__**In my moment, here's my moment, I can't say goodbye.**_

We landed on the ground, released hands, but not before a burning surrounded our wrists, but instantly cooled.  
_**"Say goodbye, say goodbye, say goodbye, we say goodbye."**_

Atem, Marik, Yami and I looked at our wrists, and Atem and I saw that during the song, Cleo had taught us Aether and Light Magic. Yami was only taught Light Magic however because he had already known Aether. She smiled at us, then fell to the ground in a dead faint, only to be caught by the Mystical Elf.

She summoned a house and brought Cleo inside. She put Cleo on a bed inside, walked out, and sealed the house's door to anything other than humans and Duel Monsters. She smiled, then said through a mind link,

"Let her rest for a while. She hasn't slept for a few days, and she needs to relax. Only Yami is allowed in her room right now."

"Alright." I said, and we all departed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Tristan's POV)  
I wandered through a house that had been created that we all were staying in. I looked for the others, but couldn't find them in the house/maze. That's when I heard the screaming.

It was a bloodcurdling scream, the scream of one watching someone they loved die, or the scream of one being tortured to death, which, due to Bakura, I knew.

I sprinted without stopping through the house that was a living maze, turning occasionally, until I reached the room where the screams were coming from. In horror, I realized that it was Cleo's room! I opened her door, and saw a strange man standing over Cleo, hitting, kicking and stabbing her repeatedly with a kitchen knife in the stomach, heart and face. My vision turned red, and my Magic lashed out. My aura flared, filling the room with an orange glow, and the scent of cinnamon, my auric scent, filled the air. I encased the stranger in energy, and used the Magic to lash him to the wall. Then I turned to Cleo.

She was crying, and she was covered in gashes and bruises. Her head was bleeding, and her right leg was twisted at a weird angle. She kept saying over and over, "Help, please help me!" I picked her up and placed her on the bed, and noticed the silver bands around her wrist. I sent a Magical scan over them, but they seemed to absorb my Magic. Then I sent a Magic Call out to the others, and unlatched the bands from her arms, then throwing them to the other side of the room.

Minutes later, Yami was the first to burst into Cleo's room, closely followed by Atem and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou and Marik and Malik. A minute later, Seto and Joey ran in, followed by Ishizu, then two seconds after her, Mokuba. Yami immediately went to Cleo's side, then turned to me. He asked angrily

"What the heck happened to her?!" He snarled, his eyes so dark that they looked like black flames, but I held my ground.

"That abomination," I said, "Was beating and stabbing her with an enchanted knife, trying to kill her."

Then we all turned to the man, who glared at us in return. I loosed my hold on him after a command from Yami, who then put him in a choke hold with his Magic.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHY DID YOU ATTACK MY LOVER?" Yami screamed, the fire still evident in his eyes.

"Hahaha! I wouldn't tell you even if you tortured me!" The man laughed insanely.  
"Bakura, Malik?" Yami said, a note of steel still in his voice.

"Gladly." The two responded together, evil smiles on his face.

None of us seemed to notice, as the damage had been done on Cleo, and she quietly slipped away, but we felt our links to her dissolve after she passed.

"NOOOOO!" Yami screamed, running over to her, and holding her still body in his arms, crying uncontrollably. That was when we knew he had truly loved her, because nobody else had ever been able to break him like her murder did.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Yami's POV)

I refused to eat or sleep for three days after... after SHE passed. I just stayed in her room, crying, and not moving, even to get water. I just levitated a glass towards me, not letting go of her cold hand for a millisecond. Eventually, from lack of it, I fell asleep.

I was walking through a landscape, and through my tears, I sang...

_**I went to bed I was thinking about you, It's not the same since I'm living without you. All the memories are getting colder, all the things that I wanna do over. **_

She was there in my dream, holding out her hand to me.

_**I went to bed I was thinking about you, I wanna talk and laugh like we used to. When I see you in my dreams at night, it's so real but it's in my mind**_  
I cried out to her, and tried to take her hand, but she grew farther away, as if she was shrinking.  
_**And now, I guess, this is as good as it gets**_  
I screamed her name, but then I saw her die in my arms all over again, from a third person view.  
_**Please wake me, 'cause I just wanna leave this dream. Please wake me, I don't seem to stay awake enough.**_  
She cried out to me, begging me to save her from death, but something held me back, and I saw her die at the hand of that evil man all over again.

_**And now, when it's you I'm dreaming of, I just wanna wake up.**_  
I woke with a start, crying, and Yugi and Atem were behind me, holding me as I cried. They held onto me and kept me awake, but I couldn't stop.  
_**I went to bed I was thinking about you, and how it felt when I finally found you**_  
They were holding me, their arms wrapped around me, saying "It's alright, it wasn't your fault. That man killed her," trying to calm me, but I wouldn't. The grief washed over me like water over a drowning man.

_**It's like a movie playing over in my head, don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends.  
**_I sobbed, just saying "It's all my fault," over and over.

_**All the words that I said that I wouldn't say, all the promises I made that I wouldn't break.**_  
I was faintly aware of being lifted into the air, and I felt myself being put on a bed, next to HER bed, but I still held her hand.

_**It's last call, last song, last dance, 'cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance.**_  
I saw Atem and Yugi, covering me with a blanket.  
_**And now, I guess. This is as good as it gets**_  
They left the room, and closed the door behind them, masks of sorrow on their faces.  
_**Please wake me, 'cause I just wanna leave this dream Please wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay awake enough. When it's you I'm dreaming of, I just wanna wake up**_  
"She can be brought back you know." A familiar voice said to me.

_**Please wake me, we were together just you and me. Please wake me 'cause we were once happy but now I'm not.**_  
"No, she can't." I cried. "I saw her slip away myself, and it's all my fault."

_**I know I've gotta let you go, but I don't wanna be alone.**_  
"Yes, she can." Horakhty said to me. "I would know. She hosted me."  
_**These dreams of you keep on growing stronger, it ain't a lot but it's all I have. Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer, just wanna stop cause miss you bad!**_  
"How?" I sobbed. "How can I bring her back?"  
_**Don't wake me, 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream. Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**_  
"Just take my hand." She said, a gentle smile on her face, hand out streched.

_**When it's you I'm dreaming of, I don't wanna wake up. Don't wake me, we were together just you and me**_  
I took her hand, and she transported to Anubis's realm.

_**Don't wake me, 'cause we were happy but now I'm not. I know I've gotta let you go, but I don't wanna be alone.**_  
I saw the God of the Dead himself, waiting for us. "She's over here. She has been waiting for you for three days." He said, a smile (Me: OMG, Anubis smiling?! What's the world coming to! Anubis: WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE...! Me, holding duck tape over Anubis' mouth: Back to the story!) on his normally hard features.  
_**I went to bed I was thinking about you, but I just wanna leave this dream.**_

I saw her, a smile on her face, calling for me. I ran towards her, and we embraced. I sobbed into her shoulder, and she held me tightly, tears also streaming down her face, as if I would vanish at any second. When my tears stopped, I brought her to Horakhty, and we went home.

_**It ain't the same since I'm living without you. 'Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough**_  
Before I released Cleo's soul back to her body, I transported everyone to my side, and they all, even Bakura, Seto and Malik, were shocked to see her soul there. I released her hand, and she went to her body. She placed her hand on her body's chest, and glowed, before merging with her body once more.

_**Andnow, that I have you in my arms, I just want to go home now.**_

Her eyelids fluttered, and her eyes opened. Everyone left at a nod from Atem and Yugi, and Cleo and I embraced. I couldn't stop crying, and neither could she. I was so happy, and she was too, that we floated in the air, streams of Aether, Air, Earth, Fire and Water coming out of our hands, but not hurting the other. We intertwined the strands, and combined our auras. The one-story house dissipated, and everyone was outside, including us. We separated, and began a Creation Dance in midair. Everyone then joined in, and we eliminated all evil from the realm, including the man who had tried to kill my Cleo, sending them all to Téa's sealed realm to torture her and the man who almost took my love's life for all eternity.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Yugi's POV)

When we saw her die, she looked so peaceful. Cleo's expression was calm, yet also a little terrified. She slipped away, Yami cradled her in his arms. He started to cry, and none of us had a doubt that he had loved her. She was the only person who had ever been able to break him. We tried to calm him, but he sent us away. Atem and I went to our room, but were unable to sleep. So for hours, we sat and we stared at the fire, I in Atem's lap, he with his arms around me, tears coursing down our cheeks, together mourning our dead friend. A knock sounded on our door just after we finished our mourning, and Bakura and Malik poked their heads in and entered. They looked around, saw us, and walked over. Bakura cleared his throat and said in a voice hoarse, seemingly from crying,

"Where is he?"

Atem just jerked his head in the direction of Cleo's room.

"Ah." He said. He was unable to speak after, so Malik picked up where he left off.

"We finished torturing that murderer." He said, he also sounding like he had been crying. "Apparently, Ganondorf is back, and he was trying to find Link, but when he couldn't, sent that assassin to torture Cleo for his location, but she refused to tell him. She sent me the info before she died, and he's still hiding in Hyrule, while Ganondorf is in the Twilight Realm, trying to get Midna to give him the same information."

"Let's go try to find him." I said, and we started to make plans for the trip to start as soon as Yami got better... If he would get better, so we sent a summons to Link for him to get Midna and come to us.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Yugi's POV)

Three Days Later...

As Atem and I looked into Cleo's room, Yami was still crying. We went in to try and calm him, but he wouldn't calm down. We could only tuck him into bed, hoping that he would sleep, and left. One hour later, and a Calling Spell in the shape of Slifer reached us. Atem and I looked at each other, nodded and sprinted towards Cleo's room, closely followed by the others.

When we got in there, we saw Yami, dry-eyed, healthy and smiling! In his arms, to our surprise, was a spirit. The spirit was Cleo! She waved to us, went over to her body, and rejoined us in the living world. We then started a Banishing Incantation, and we sent all of the evil in Cleo's realm to Téa's realm, to torture her and the man who had almost killed Cleo forever.

We all started to crowd her, asking multiple questions. We asked so many that she started to laugh, and then we all started to laugh! When Cleo laughs, it's like Yugi's or Yami's laugh. You just have to join in.

That's when the other portal opened, and Ganondorf stepped out. At this, Cleo's eyes stopped laughing, and her eyes, almost literally, shot flames. She shouted only one word. "_Iew_ (come)!" Then another portal of green and blue opened, and Link and Midna stepped out. Midna looked hurt, and Link had her arm around his shoulders, supporting her. Cleo screamed the summons again, and a white and gold portal opened, and a blur of gold shot out, and went towards Cleo. It stopped and unfolded into the Millenium Armour, and it strapped itself to her in a flash. Cleo's aura hardened in her hands, and became a shining sword.

Then Cleo, shielding Link, Midna, herself and the rest of us, stalked over to Ganon. She said some words, but none of us, except for Link and Midna, who stepped back shocked. Then Cleo started to summon different spells in Egyptian, which, of course, we all knew, because we were one Royal Egyptians in Ancient Egypt!

"_Drowah_ (boundary)!" A wall of golden energy created a boundary between Ganon and the rest of us, one that he could never break, unless Yami, her love, broke it, or if she broke it on her own. "_Sa-per_ (miss)!" A hieroglyph appeared on Ganon's back, and no matter what attack he used against her, he missed. "_Sa-mir_ (pain)!" Ganon doubled over in pain, his face contorted in a combination of anger and pain. "_Kekewey_ (darkness)!" Ganon's eyes turned white as darkness covered them. "_Hed_ (punish)!" Black chains came out of nowhere, and bound around Ganon, rendering him immobile. "_Kheti_ (retreat)!" A portal to Téa's realm opened, and the chains dragged the vile monster through, and sealed itself after he passed through, screaming like a baby.

The Millenium Armour sparked, and disengaged. Cleo released it, and it became a small golden bead. She took off her intricately woven necklace, and replaced the center bead with the golden one. She smiled and hovered in the air in her meditative position. She concentrated, and one by one, our auras came alight. Link's aura was a bright green, and Zelda's aura was the color of white gold. We all closed our eyes, and sent our auras towards her. She took a little from each of us, and made them combine. When they combined, a bright white flash burst out, and the color at the end was a deep, rich ruby, the color of Yami's eyes. She concentrated again, and that orb shrank and switched with the bead to the right of the golden one, the one that held the Millennium Armour. Then I noticed that as she switched the beads, the replaced ones went to the ends of the necklace and lengthened it. It used to be a chocker, but now it was more like a regular necklace. Then she turned to Link and Midna.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (Cleo's POV)

When I turned to Link and Midna, I was shocked to see that her normally pale, white aura, had almost turned to a burnt, midnight black! It was the mark of Ganon's sword, and only the sword of the guardians of the Twilight Mirror could heal it. I tapped Link on his arm, and he turned to me.

"How long?" I asked. He replied, his face grim,

"Two days."

"WHAT?!" I said, shocked. "Two DAYS? She should be dead by now!"

"I know." He said grimly. "Ganon was after us because he sensed my magic signature, and stabbed her with his sword when she wouldn't tell him where I was. I've been using the Triforce of Courage to slow the damage, but she can't hold on much longer. Do you still have the sword of light?"

"Yes." I replied. "Let me go get it... from vault one."

"WHAT!" Link yelled. "YOU PUT IT IN VAULT ONE?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND CLEO?! WHY DID YOU PUT IT THERE?!"

"I put it in there to protect it from the world, and that vault can only be opened if I defeat a formidable enemy. Now that I have defeated the Dark Lord, Ganondorf, I can open the vault and heal her. Come. Bring Midna."

They all followed me to Yami's room, where I walked over to his bed and lifted it away from the South wall. I placed my hand in the center of that wall, and it rolled down into the floor at my touch. I stepped in the room, and let Link enter with Midna, along with Yami. I turned to the others as they were about to enter, and stopped them. I told them that only four people could enter the vault at one time, and they would all eventually get their turn to enter. At that, they all backed up, and the wall rose up and sealed itself behind us.

Hidden lights turned on, and the walls lit up. On the walls, were display cases FULL of the rarest Duel Monster cards, and in the center of the room was a small tablet with a hand carved into the center. I walked over to the tablet, and placed my hand in the carving. The floor rumbled, and I used my Magic to pull them onto the platform that I was on, and the rest of the floor dropped into a spiral staircase. Then I took Midna from Link, and I went down the staircase, Yami and Link following close behind. At the bottom of the stairs was a simple wooden door, and after I used the command w'peh to open the door, I brought Midna to the table inside and set her down. The table glowed briefly, and a compartment opened in the side and released the sword of the Guardians of the Twilight Mirror.

I summoned some of the Magic from the sword, and it yielded its power to me. I formed a small ball out of the Sacred Light Magic, and then summoned a small amount of Sacred Dark Magic from Zork. He grudgingly allowed me to use it, and I combined the Dark Magic and the Light Magic to create Sacred Twilight Magic. I lifted Midna's head, and she weakly opened her eyes and looked around. Then she saw me.

"Where... am I?" She asked.

"Shhh." I said. "It's okay. I just need you to take this Magic in your hands."

"O-o-okay." She replied quietly. She took the Magic, and it immediately sank into her hand. Her eyes cleared, and she sat up a little straighter.  
"How do you feel?" I asked. "Lightheaded, dizzy, nausiated?"

"I feel fine now. Thanks for bringing me Link." She said.

"No problem Midna. Don't want you dying now, do we?" He laughed.

"Nope!" I laughed, and we all just laughed. Then I brought everybody back up to the Duel Monster vault. I went over to an out-of-the-way display case, and opened it. In there was a small chest made from diamond, titanium and my own special metal, loris, all melted together and mixed with a tad of Magic so that nothing could ever break it. I then turned to Yami and asked him to place his hand on top. He did, and the box whirred for a second, before clicking open. When I opened the chest, inside was Slifer's card, along with the Millenium Puzzle. I closed the chest, and in turn, had Midna and Link place their hands on as well.

When Link put his hand on the chest, it whirred again, and when I opened it, a miniature sword was in there, and when he pulled it out, it expanded to be the Master Sword. I pulled out the magic pouch that was in there too, and he strapped it on. When Midna did the same, the chest whirred longer, then opened to a midnight black necklace. Her face brightened, and she pulled it out. It grew into a crown, and she put it on. When she put it on, she saw the power inside of herself and summoned it and played with it. Finally, I put my hand on and opened the chest.

When I opened it, the chest was glowing slightly. I opened it , and inside was Horakhty's card, along with two golden bands. I pulled out the bands and put them on my upper arms, where they glowed and radiated power. One turned bright white, and one turned midnight black. I smiled, then pulled out a similar pair of bands for Link, Midna, Yami and the rest of the group. I put the chest back, and gave Yami, Midna and Link their bands. They slipped them on, and Midna's turned grayish-black, Link's turned bright green, and Yami's turned black and white like mine. I nodded to Yami and said to them all:

"These bands help you to channel your power. You must keep them on, or your Magic will go out of control. However, they can become whatever you want them to. I prefer them like this." I focused and made the bands come off my arms. Then, they turned gold, and one went into my hair. There, it held my hair up in an intricately styled braid, the kind an Egyptian Queen would have. The black one then also turned gold, and it became a simple ring, but it had the Eye of Horus in the center, normally where the gem would be. Then I summoned a blue gem and it went into the center of the Eye, where the pupil would normally be. Yami then focused, and his bands also melded, but instead of going into his hair, they both turned gold and formed a ring identical to mine, except that the gem was crimson to match his eyes.

Then I summoned my power and brought us up to the level with all of my cards. There, I called out,

"Card display cases, open!" And the cases retracted. "Decks one, two and three please!" I called, and the cards in each of the decks whirled in the air for a moment before arranging in their respective decks and floating in midair. I then opened a closet and pulled out a special vest. I put it on, and opened the right side. There were three pockets, and each was labeled with a number from left to right, one, two and three. Deck one went in the pocket labeled with the one, deck two to the pocket with the two on it, and deck three to the pocket with the three on it. Then I concentrated, and the entire vest shifted and morphed into two straps forming an 'X' over my shirt, without a clasp, so nobody could steal it. The straps connected to a special pad at the back, and it was so light that it seemed like it wasn't there. Then I transported us out.

When we got outside, I opened a portal to Link's realm, and another to Midna's realm. Before they left, I told them

"There is an identical chest in each of your rooms. Only you can open them, and if you put stuff into them and tell them to send it to me or to each other, our chests will glow until we open them. Goodbye, and remember, if you need me, just give me a call!"

"Goodbye!" They called, and they went home.

* * *

**Me: You'll see what the decks are for in a few to twenty chapters, dependeing on how long each is.**

**Shade: Why make them wait?**

**Me: I like to torture them.**

**Yami: This is why I love you.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (Joey's POV)

My aura flared, and I made a soft glove over my hand. Its dark green color made it look like my hand had been injected with liquid chlorophyll. I kept up my focus, and it spread up my arm and over my body, forming dark green armour over my clothing.

Then there was a knock on my door, and I sent a Magic Scan out to see who it was, and it told me that Cleo was outside, and I opened the door to her. She walked in and closed the door behind her, and sat opposite me. I started to use my meditative breathing, and she placed her right hand on my left hand. Then she spoke.

"Hey Joey, have you seen Seto? He's gone."

"No, but I'll go find him." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

I went outside and saw some tracks in the sand, so I followed them deep into the forest. After around an hour and of hiking, I saw a tattered coat on the ground. When I looked closer, I saw that it was Seto's! I ran as hard as I could without using my aura until I found him bleeding on the ground, multiple gashes all over his body, unconscious. I called Red Eyes to protect us, and I sprinted towards the house. _Please don't be dead, oh Seto, please, please don't be dead..._Is all I could think over and over as I ran to get Seto help.

I felt a little warm as I thought about what I was thinking. _He couldn't love me... could he? I mean, he HATED me... or at least, he acted like it. He couldn't feel the same way about me as I do him, could he? No, snap out of it Wheeler! He could never love you. Not the way you love him. Get over it! _I thought.

I started to tire, so I used my aura to give me strength, and I used some of it to start the healing process on Seto, so that he would be able to hang on a little longer and we could get him treatment.

When I got to the house, the only person I wanted to see for help was Cleo, because she was the only one I trusted for something like this. So at my top speed, I ran to get her. I had to weave through many passageways in the house to find her, trying to avoid the others, but eventually I did find her without alerting the others. She gasped when she saw his injuries, and transported us directly to the healing pool, where she summoned a hammock and had me lay him in. His eyes opened slightly, and he turned his head in my direction. He smiled slightly, and said two words that I barely caught before he fell unconscious again.

"Thank you."

* * *

**ME: Joey is going to learn something next chapter!**

**Shade: Why not now?**

**ME: Didn't I say that I like to torture the readers?**

**Yami: See why I love this girl so much?! *Grabs Cleo (me), spins her around, and kissed her***

**ME: God I love you.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (Seto's POV)

I decided to take a walk, so I put on my coat and went out into the woods. I saw a little cub in the woods, injured, so I healed it. Bad mistake on my part. It growled, enlarged to the size of a tiger and attacked me. My coat fell off, and I ran away, trying to escape into the cover of the forest. Even worse mistake. It ran faster and caught me. It gashed me everywhere, and it left, leaving me to die. I was so cold, but none the less, I drifted, waiting for death.

I didn't die. Someone picked me up and called for some Monster to come and help. Then they started to run, and I felt myself slipping away, but then the person ran faster, and something cool soaked into some of my cuts and blood, giving me just enough strength to hold on for a few more minutes. Then I started to drift into a half-awake state.

I was pulled out of the dreamlike state when someone started yelling for... Cleo? She gasped and transported us to... somewhere. I was placed in a hammock, and the waters of the Healing Pool enabled me to open my eyes for a few seconds. I caught a faint glimpse of dirty blond hair and blue eyes, and whispered 'thank you,' before I fell into the blackness again.

_**Why are you striving these days, why are you trying to earn grace, why are you crying? Let me lift up your face, just don't turn away.**_  
A voice, calling me out of my sleep, calling me to return to life.  
_**Why are you looking for love? Why are you still searching, as if I'm not enough? To where will you go child? Tell me where will you run? To where will you run?**_  
Tears were falling on my face from somebody else, and they were almost immediately wiped away by a soft, gentle hand.  
_**'Cause I'll be by your side wherever you fall, in the dead of night whenever you call, and please don't fight these hands that are holding you. My hands are holding you**_  
Someone calling another, saying they should rest, but the singer refusing to leave. Where had I heard that voice before?  
_**Look at these hands at my side, they'll bring you back here, to life. When I brought you here, my friend. So I could carry you in, and give you life. I want to make you live.**_  
Life had returned to my tired limbs, but I kept still, wanting to hear the voice continue.  
_**And I'll be by your side wherever you fall, in the dead of night whenever you call, and please don't fight these hands that are holding you. My hands are holding you**_  
With a jolt to my mind, I realized that it was Joey who sang. I never would have imagined that his voice would have been that soft, but it surprisingly was, and he sang gently, while I assumed from the position of his voice, he was on his knees next to me in the pool, just waiting for me to wake.  
_**Here at my side side wherever you fall, in the dead of night whenever you call, and please don't fight these hands that are holding you. My hands are holding you**_  
"Please wake up Seto. Please. We need you"  
_**'Cause I, I love you, I want you to know, that I, yeah I'll love you, I'll never let you go, no, no**_  
I wanted to call out to Joey, to tell him that I... no... that couldn't be, he wouldn't love me. I had loved him as soon as I had seen him, but tried to mask it by being mean to him. How could I ever tell him that the 'hate' that I had 'felt' for him was fake?  
_**And I'll be by your side wherever you fall, in the dead of night whenever you call, and please don't fight these hands that are holding you. My hands are holding yo**_  
I fell to the ground out there in the forest, he rescued me, and he couldn't be the one for me. Joey's at my side, his arms are wrapped around me, his frame shaking slightly from the tears that threaten to send him over. I wanted to reach up and wipe them off his face. Could he... Could he possibly love me in the same way?  
_**Here at my side wherever you fall, in the dead of night whenever you call, and please don't fight these hands that are holding you. My hands are holding you, here at my side, my hands are holding you.**_

I thought that I had spent enough time 'asleep,' so I opened my eyes.

Joey WAS kneeling next to me, and when I opened my eyes, he smiled broadly, and he leaned towards me a little, and asked

"How do you feel, Seto?"

Instead on answering, my hand shot out quickly, grabbed his shirt, pulled him closer, and I kissed him before he could pull away. On his lips. He didn't hesitate and he kissed me back right away just as passionately. Then we pulled apart, and I said

"I feel healthy, if that's what you mean by fine. And there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. I..." I got a little nervous, but continued. "I don't know how to say this... but I love you Joey."

He smiled then said something that surprised me, but also made me... happy?

"I've been waiting to hear that for a long time, because I feel the same way." Then we kissed again. When we broke, Joey helped me stand up, and he helped me walk towards the edge of the Dome, where we walked out, and I was immediately knocked over by Mokuba. He was crying and I was hugging him, and everyone else just stood there in shock. Then they all rushed over, and most of them were crying except for Bakura and Malik.

Suddenly I got a little dizzy and started to pass out, but Joey pushed everyone away and put my arm around his shoulders and walked me back to the Healing Pool. There, he had me sit again in the hammock, but this time, he sat beside me, and put his comforting arm around my shoulders, and took my hand with his. Then he made the Dome dissapate, and we stared at the sunset together, and when we wanted to go to sleep, we slept side by side on the hammock.

When we woke in the morning, I judged it to be around 7 o'clock in the morning, and I chuckled slightly when I realized that Joey and I hadn't moved an inch from another, because normally I toss and turn a little bit when I sleep, yet when Joey was there, I didn't move at all. I smiled, then woke him up with a gentle kiss of the lips. He woke slowly, and smiled, then leaned over to kiss me. I stretched, and I sat up. Joey sprang up, however, before I could stand, and he helped me up.

"You might still be a little weak Seto. Let me help you." He said.

"Alright," I said, and laughed a little.

He helped me stand up, then took my hand. My right hand in his left, we walked out of the Dome and went to find the others.

We found them all at the shore, and Mokuba came over and hugged me again. I ruffled his hair and said

"I'll be fine Moki, thanks to Joey. He saved my life." Mokuba ran over to Joey and gave him a hug too and said

"Thank you for saving my big brother's life Joey. You're a good friend."

"It was no problem." Joey chuckled. "Couldn't let him die now, could I?"

Mokuba laughed a little, then went over to Cleo and waved to her. She knelt down and listened. She nodded, and he ran over to me, bouncing with excitement and said

"Watch what I learned to do when you were asleep!" Then he sprinted off into the woods, and a yellow wolf with wings and brown marks ran out of the woods and came right over to me.

"Moki?" I asked "Is that you?

The wolf nuzzled his head against my hand, then barked twice, ran back into the woods, then Mokuba came out. He ran over to us again, and he stopped in front of me, but it was too much for me to take in, and I blacked out into Joey's arms.

Three Hours Later...

I groaned and opened my eyes. The Moon was out, and the lake sparkled. I was going to sit up, but then I noticed Mokuba curled up next to me on the hammock, and Joey on my left in another hammock, holding my hand. I smiled, and fell asleep again.

The Next Day...

When I woke up again, Mokuba was gone, but Joey was still there, and our hands were still linked. I shook him slightly, and his eyes popped open, and he smiled. I stood and helped HIM up, not him helping ME up for a change. He laughed, and we kissed. Then we went to find Mokuba.

We found him on a cliff, staring out at the perfectly smooth sea. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he started slightly. He turned around, and he smiled and jumped up. He hugged me, and said

"Sorry about yesterday big brother. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay Moki." I said. He looked at me a little quizzically, and asked

"Why are you calling me Moki? You only do that when you're happy, and that's rare."

"Well, I just AM happy." I said, and shot a small smile at Joey. Unfortunately for us, Mokuba noticed.

"OH MY GOD! You love Joey! NO WAY! YAMI! YUGI! YOU WERE RIGHT!" He screamed, and ran off to find Yugi.

"Crap." I said.

"Eh." Joey said. "They would've figured it out eventually. They might have already."

Then Yugi, Atem, Yami and Cleo came jogging over, Mokuba leading them all, and they were all laughing, but also out of breath, which isn't really a good combo, and right on cue, Yugi started to hyperventilate. I lifted my hand and sent my aura towards him, causing his aura to spark in retaliation and help him breath in oxygen.

"Thanks Seto." He said when they all were able to breath clearly. I just shrugged.

"So, Mokuba tells us that SOME people are in love, hmm?" Cleo said slyly.

"Moki!" I said. "Really?"

"Hey, you were going to tell them anyway. Be glad I didn't tell Bakura or Malik!" He said mischievously. "They would have never let you live it down."

"Like you said." I replied. "They would have found out anyway."

We all laughed at Mokuba's pout, then walked off to find the others.

* * *

**ME: Gave you an extra long one to make up for the short ones.**

**Shade: THANK YOU!**

**ME: Next time I won't if you don't shut up...**

**Shade: ...**

**Yami: Totally love you. Nobody else.**

**Yugi: What about me?**

**Atem: I'm the one that loves YOU abiou.**

**Yami: Besides, Yugi, you're Atem's hikari, and Cleo is MY hikari.**

**Yugi: Oh. I'm totally fine with that.**

**Shade: Who's my Hikari?**

**Me: Nobody. You have dual personality, remember?**

**Shade: Don't remind me...**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (Cleo's POV)

I went to find Seto, because I needed to ask him a question involving his long-lasting connections to the Blue Eyes White Dragons. However, when I looked, he wasn't in the house, and neither was Joey. _They're probably out on a walk or something._ I thought. _They do that often now. They're a perfect couple. _Ever since the two got together, they've always taken a morning walk.

When they didn't come back after a couple hours, I started to get worried, so I left a Magic Video Message for anyone who would come looking for me. Then I used my Magic to follow the path that they had taken. To my surprise and shock, their path went down a cliff! I looked over the edge, and down at the bottom, I saw Seto frantically treading water with the aid of his aura, trying to keep Joey's head above water. I walked back a few steps, then ran and launched myself over the edge of the cliff, and I splashed into the water. I then used my Magic to cut through the Water to get to them, and I yelled to Seto.

Thank the Gods, he heard me over the thundering roar of the Water. He saw me, and started to swim over. I took a quick Magical Scan over them, and saw that almost all of Seto's aura was gone, and that Joey, since he was unconscious, with a possible concussion, was definitely not able to use his.

"Hold on to me!" I yelled, and Seto nodded, got a better grip on Joey, and gripped my hand with his other arm. I then focused and thought about the Water shooting us back up onto the cliff. It complied, and it gently shot us up to the cliff's edge, where the Wind caught us, and brought us onto the cliff, while also quickly drying our clothing. I then took Joey's pulse, and since it was weak, called my favorite dragon, the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, to me instead of running back to the house. It came, let us hop on, then flew us back to the house.

When we got back, I did a more thorough Magical Scan on Joey, and sent a positive wave of energy over him. Then I said to Seto,

"He'll be fine. I'm sure that he should be able to hear us now."

* * *

**Yami: Still love you for making Joey almost die.**

**Cleo/ME: And I love you too, but we need Joey for the final battle. Did I say that out loud?**

**Yami: Don't worry, I'll fix it! ****_MIND CRUSH!_**

**Cleo: Love you even more, if that's possible. **

**Yami: Totally is.**

**Cleo: *To readers:* See why we are Yami and Hikari?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (Seto's POV)

We were just walking along the cliff, when I heard the sound of creaking rick, and the cliff started to crumble! Joey pushed me away and fell over, and I jumped over the edge to try and help him. I tried to wake him up in the Water, but to no avail. It looked like he had a concussion, and that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I tried to send up a Magic Beacon, but I was too drained from just keeping our heads above the Water with my aura. _I have got to train more when we get out of this! _I thought.

Suddenly, it looked like a figure leaped off the cliff! _No, _I thought. _My mind is just playing tricks on me as I drown. At least I'm with Joey._ Then the figure landed in the Water with a splash, and called out to me! It was Cleo, and I yelled back, hoping she could help us. She sped over and I tried to get closer without hurting Joey. She sent a Scan over us, and noticed Joey's injury. She yelled for me to grab onto her arm, and I nodded, tightened my grip on Joey, and grabbed her hand. The Water shot us up gently, and Wind caught us on a current and then we were on the cliff, clothing completely dry, thanks to the Wind. Cleo took Joey's pulse and looked alarmed. She called for the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, and it came and brought us home.

When we got to the house, she had me follow her while carrying Joey, and she brought me to her room. There, she took Joey and placed him on the bed, then sent a more effective Magical Scan over him, then one over me. and looked at me, relieved. She then sent a wave of positive Magic over him, and said to me

"He'll be fine. I'm sure that he should be able to hear us now." Then Joey sighed, and opened his eyes.

I smiled and helped him sit up, and kissed him softly on the cheek. He smiled then asked me

"What happened?" I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair, and said

"We were on our walk, and the rock crumbled under your feet. I jumped over to try to help, but you had gotten a concussion, and were unconscious. I used my aura to keep our heads above the Water, and then Cleo jumped over the cliff, because we hadn't returned. She swam over, noticed what happened, and got us back up the cliff, took us here, and you know the rest. You do have a minor concussion, but with some of the water from the Healing Pool, it should heal in a day or two." Joey chuckled slightly, and he yawned again. I picked him up and brought him to my room, and we laid down on the bed side by side and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (Joey's POV)

We were walking along the edge of the cliff, and I felt the cliff begin to tilt. I pushed Seto away from the edge, and fell over myself towards the jagged rocks. My head hit some of them, then the world faded to black.

I was floating in a dreamlike area, and the only thing that I could hear was a voice calling, calling out to me.

_**Don't die Joey, please don't die!**_

I tried to call out to the voice but I was unable to . _Stupid concussion._ I thought. Coldness spread through my body, but I held on, knowing that it could be the difference between my life and death.

Then I was flying, shot up by something, someone's arm around my chest, keeping me stable. Then we were on a solid surface, and then the person holding me climbed onto something, and we were flying. Then I was on something soft, and people were speaking. Something washed over me, and the pain faded completely, and I opened my eyes.

Seto was standing over me. He smiled and helped me sit up, the to stand. Cleo was there, then Seto explained what had happened. When he finished, Cleo nodded to Seto and left. Seto hugged me tightly and said

"Thank the Gods that you are alive! When you pushed me away from the cliff and fell over, I jumped in after you, and let me tell you, it was a LOT of work to keep our heads above the Water. At least you're okay." He blinked once or twice and started to fall, but I caught him and shoved him onto the bed, but he pulled me down too, and I landed on top of him. We kissed, then fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 (Yugi's POV)

I curled up to Atem next to the fire that Cleo had started, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. We were outside with everyone else, sitting around a campfire (Me: ...and singing campfire songs, the c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song! Shade: Why Spongebob? Me: I felt like it. That's why. Back to the story!), when an eerie howl pierced the stillness of the night. Atem stood up to go check it out, and I followed him. Big mistake.

Four wolves jumped out of the shadows, two black, one silver, and one golden, and lept towards Atem, but then Ryou was suddenly there.

"_**Stand down!**_" He commanded, his voice laced with Magic, and the wolves dropped out of the air like stones and sat down obediently. _So that's what his gift can do. _I thought. _He can use his voice to create or command thing!_ Cleo walked over and put her hand on Ryou's shoulder. He stepped back, and Cleo started to use the same talent.

"_**Change back.**_" She said softly, and the four wolves immediately started to shift into the form of four humans, one girl, three boys. Two of the boys had black hair, golden eyes and pale skin, while the other had golden hair, silver eyes and tanned skin. The girl had silvery hair, platinum eyes and she also had tanned skin. "_**Where are you from?**_" She asked, but got no audible reply. The trio was telling her their story by telepathy. They asked something at the end and she sighed and said

"Are you sure?" They nodded furiously, and Cleo turned to the rest of us and said "They don't want me to tell you their story. They just want three of us to know something. Yami and Malik, these three want to become our round-the-clock protectors. They don't need to sleep, and they cannot die unless we do if we agree to let them protect us. Yugi, your Guardian will also protect Atem, if there ever is a need." Yami and Marik agreed, and the three boys went over to Yami, Marik and I, one each, and the girl went over to Cleo. The kids/werewolves whispered in their charges' ears, and Cleo Marik and Yami nodded.

"This is Kek, or Darkness." Yami said, and Kek smiled shyly and waved.

"This is Kosey, or Lion." Marik said, and Kosey did the same as Kek.

"This is Anubis, or Death, named after the God of the Dead." I said, and Anubis just hid his face in my shirt.

"This is Bennu, or Eagle." Cleo said, and Bennu did the same as Kek and Kosey. "These three can shift into any creature, even mythical ones or even Duel Monsters, although their specialties are the animals mentioned in their names and their wolf forms."

We all said hello, then Joey made some stupid joke, but it was so lame we all, even the new Guardians, started to laugh, and we all, except for the tireless Guardians, fell asleep around the fire.

* * *

**Yami: How much more to go?**

**Me: WELL, I planned for one humdred chapters, and IF I want to keep that up, I still have 74% left.**

**Yami: Ouch.**

**ME: Hey, with a little help from you it would be quicker...**

**Yami: I'll invade your mind with ideas if I get any... like now.**

**Me: Not bad, we'll see about putting that in the next chapter. Not gonna tell the readers though, because they will learn too much about the next one.**

**Yami: You are so mine.**

**Me: I already am.**

**Yami: *smiles, runs over to Me, picks me up, spins me in the air, then puts me down and kisses me***


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 (Cleo's POV)

I was in my room peacefully floating in the air, when a fierce pounding sounded out on my door, and for some reason, Bakura roared out to me through the door

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE EGYPTIAN GODS CLEO, OPEN THIS STUPID DOOR!"

I immediately got out of my position and stood on the ground. I waved my hand and opened the door, and Bakura ran in, Ryou in his arms, his clothing torn and cuts all over him.

"What happened to him?!" I asked after taking Ryou and putting him on my bed and casting a Stabilization Spell to keep his bleeding minimal and his breathing stable.

"I was going to Ryou's room to ask him a question regarding where he put my favorite shirt, when I saw some guy in his room, chanting a curse, causing Ryou's skin to split open and bleed profusely. Then the _**baka**_ turned to face me, grinned and waved, then faded out of sight! Can you... can you help him?" He asked, his voice sounding like he was holding back (strangely enough) tears. I smiled slightly and said

"No, I'm just hosting a Goddess. Of course I can help him!" My smile faded when I saw Bakura glaring at me, and I hastily turned to Ryou and started an Incantation. It went like this:

"Ó bandia Horakhty, éisteacht mo ghlao. Tar, a thabhairt dom do chumhachtaí Naofa Healing, ionas gur féidir liom a leigheas ar mo chara ó aice an bháis. Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú in ann a leigheas ar fad, mar sin impigh mé de tú, le do thoil a thabhairt dom le do Beannú na Healing, ionas gur féidir Ryou Bakura slán. Bealtaine é bheith mar sin! (Translated from Irish (which looks so cool with the accents and stuff! Shade: Shut up.), this means: Oh Goddess Horakhty, hear my call. Come, give me your powers of Sacred Healing, so that I may heal my friend from near death. I know that you are able to heal all, so I beg of you, please give me your Blessing of Healing, so that Ryou Bakura may be healed. May it be so!)"

A golden goblet formed in my hands, and filled with a liquid that looked a lot like liquefied gold. I gave it to Bakura and said

"Only the hands of his lover may give this to him. Pick him up, then pour this liquid in his mouth. You'll notice his healing starting within ten seconds."

Bakura nodded, then did as I told him to, and like I had said, within ten seconds Ryou's cuts had begun to heal. After three anxious minutes, he sighed in his sleep, and snuggled closer to Bakura. Bakura smiled slightly and tightened his grip on his hikari. Bakura then turned to me, nodded his thanks, then went back to his room.

After he left, I went back to my meditations, but this time, I surrounded myself with my most powerful Magical Scanners, and started to search my planet for the evildoer. For you see, I didn't just bring everyone to my 'realm,' but I brought them to my vacation planet, but somehow the Magical Layer had been compromised. I scanned the entire universe for our mystery man, but found no trace of him. _Hmm. _I thought. _He must have escaped into a realm that I don't have any high-powered Scanners in. But that would mean... my realm..._Then someone entered my vision, going to a room. _OH NO! THEY'RE GOING FOR YAMI!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 (Cleo's POV)

**/Mind speak from Cleo to Yami/**

**/Mind speak from Yami to Cleo/**

/**AHHH!**/ Yami screamed out, sounding in deep pain.

/**Yami, where are you?!**/ I cried out, frantic with worry.

**/Cleo... Help... me... He's in... my room.../ **I heard my love cry out weakly.

**/I'm coming Yami. Please hold on a little longer.../** I frantically told him, while I tried to undo my protection and meditation spells around the room and leave, and then I felt a stabbing pains all over my body. I ran as quickly as I could, while sending my most powerful binding and healing spells ahead of me to Yami's room, while I followed.

When I got there, I saw the mystery man who tried to kill Ryou struggling as hard as he could against my Binding Spells, and Yami surrounded, unconscious on his bed, by my healing spells like a cocoon. His Guardian was knocked out cold against the wall, probably by the mystery man.I stalked over to the man and slapped him across the face so hard and loud, Bakura and Malik had to come running in to see what happened (You know it's serious when Bakura and Malik come in to see who slapped who that hard!). He would definitely have a mark in the morning.

They saw Yami in the healing cocoon, me screaming at the would-be-murderer. Malik grabbed my arms and had tried to use one of the pressure points at the base of my neck to get me to calm down. When I wouldn't calm down, Bakura went to his room and came back with a special needle. When I saw it, I flipped out even more and tried to get free, but he stabbed me in the neck with the syringe, and I started to tire out due to the extra-strength sedative that I had slipped him, just in case this ever happened. I was clinging to a small cliff in my mind, desperately trying to hold on and stay conscious, but the sedative was winning. I stayed next to Yami until the world swirled and faded to black. Before I passed out, someone picked me up and held me close as I cried, and I slipped off the ledge in my mind, and the world faded to black.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 (Marik's POV)

There was screaming coming from Yami's room, so I started to run. I got into Yami's room just in time to see Bakura have to sedate Cleo, and I walked over and picked her up as she fell asleep, tears streaming down her face. I summoned her bed, and placed her on it, covering her with a light blanket, then made Bakura and Malik leave while they slept, taking the would-be-murderer with them to torture for information, while I stayed in a chair by Yami's fire to make sure nothing bad happened to the pair.

Two hours later, Cleo stirred, and I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She groaned, and I helped her to sit up. She blinked once or twice, and put her hand to her neck, where I put a bandage on the syringe wound, and she sighed.

"I freaked out badly, didn't I?" I nodded, and she sighed. "I really didn't want that to happen. Dang it, why can't I get this under control?!" I steeled myself and asked

"Get what under control?" She smiled slightly, and turned to face Yami, running her fingers through his hair. He shifted in his sleep, and his hand reached out towards her a little, and she held on to it tightly.

"My... stress explosions. Occasionally, my stress builds up too much, and it all bursts out at once. The sedative that I gave Bakura is for moments like that." She turned towards me, and to my surprise, she was crying really hard. "Why can't I get this stress under control?!" I took her in my arms and did a trick I learned with Ishizu when I had to calm her down. I rubbed small circles on her back, while murmuring to her in a low, soothing tone. Eventually, she calmed down, and fell asleep again, and I placed her, curled up, on top of Yami, and sat down with a book in the chair again to wait. Soon, however, I got tired and fell asleep for a few minutes. When I woke up, I took up the book again, and started to read again...

After an hour of my waking up, Yami yawned and woke up, and noticing that I was there, was going to stand, but saw Cleo curled up, now on his chest. He chuckled slightly, and picked her up under her knees and around her back. She yawned and opened her eyes slightly, then she closed them again and fell back asleep, leaning towards Yami, and laying her head on his chest. He smiled, and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She smiled in her sleep, and Yami sat up. He ran is hand over the bandage on Cleo's neck, frowned and asked me

"She flipped out, didn't she." I nodded, and he smiled a little. "She got those even in Egypt. Did Bakura use the sedative before she killed him?" I nodded again, and he sighed in what I think was in disappointment, but also relief. "Dang it. I wanted her to kill that _**baka**_ who tried to kill me. He would have deserved it." I smiled, then left to allow the couple to get more sleep.

* * *

**Me: *Kissing Yami then breaks off***

**Yami: I love you so much**

**Me: I know**

**Shade: When's the next chapter coming out?**

**Me: Never if you don't shut up and stop asking.**

**Shade: But I only asked... Oh never mind.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 (Yami's POV)

I was wondering what Cleo was dreaming so peacefully about, so I put her down on the bed, knelt besides her and put my hands on her head. I smiled, and knew that she would want me to see this, because it also involved my memories. I closed my eyes, and entered her mind. She was having a flashback, so I watched and listened.

_*Flashback*_

She was out at the lake, playing with her friends andswimming in the blissfully cool waters, when she felt some person's eyes on her. She looked up towards the palace, and saw the prince staring out of the window at her. She blushed and dove under the Water, using her talents to create an air bubble under the lake and stay down there.

She had been under the surface of the lake for about ten minutes, when four people splashed into the water, gripped her arms and lifted her out. With horror, she realized that they were the palace guards, and she realized that when the Prince didn't see her come up, he probably sent the guards to bring her out and to the palace.

She struggled and kicked desperately, but the two that were holding her arms had firm grips. They brought her straight to the palace, to the throne room, and straight to the Prince. She started to cry, but the Prince came before her, knelt down on his right knee and dried her tears. He then helped her to stand, and asked

"Girl, why did you stay under the lake, and what is your name?" She mumbled her answer, but so low that only the Prince could hear. "I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

She whimpered, shook her head and gestured to all of the other people. The Capitan of the Guards stepped forwards and roared

"WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING THE PRINCE! ANSWER HIM _**NOW**_!"She started to cry again, and the Prince roared back at the guard

"Why are you yelling at her?! HOW DARE YOU! She's scared, and she just wants to tell me with nobody around! LEAVE, NOW! I'LL PUNISH YOU LATER!" He yelled. The guards bowed hastily, along with all of the other people, and they left in a hurry. Then he turned back to the girl.

She was curled up in a ball, shaking uncontrollably, and she looked like she was to scared out of her mind to unroll, so the Prince leaned down and picked her up gently. He carried her into the Healing Wing, and motioned for a medic to come over without putting her down. "She won't calm down. Do you have a Calming Potion?" The medic nodded, and gave the vial to the Prince. He nodded his thanks, then brought her to his chambers.

When in his room, he shut and locked the door with his Shadow Magic. Then he set her down on the bed and gave her a sip of the Potion. She immediately started to relax, and uncurled from her ball, tears still running down her face. The Prince leaned in and wiped her tears away and asked

"How COULD you stay under the lake's surface so long?" She whispered to him carefully and quietly

"I can control Magic. I've been able to since I was little. Everyone at home thinks I'm a liar when I say that I host a God, but I'm not."

"Really!" He said, startled. "Which God do you Host? I happen to Host Slifer." Then she said some words that would change his life forever, past, present and future.

"I Host the Great Goddess of Light, Horakhty."

"Wait, what?!" He said, unable to contain his energy any longer. "That means... You're the long-lost Princess of Cormorant, the person that I was supposed to marry. What is your name, Princess?"

"My name?" She said, filled with pride and a sort of glowing aura around her, "My name is Cleopatra, once the princess of Comorant, but now the new _Queen_ of Comorant. My father and mother died yesterday in a chariot crash, and now I am the Ruler." The 'Prince' smiled at her, then said softly

"My father died last night, and now instead of being just Prince Yami, I am Yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt."

"My king, forgive me." Cleo cried, and bowed in front of the Royal Pharaoh of Egypt.

"It's okay." He said. "You didn't know. Are you old enough to marry?" He asked.

"Yes, my king." She said.

"Well then." Yami said, a glint in his eye, "Will you marry, hikari?"

"Of course!" She replied, laughing. "I will marry you, Yami, Pharaoh of Egypt, yami."

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

**Yami: My asking you to marry me wasn't sudden at all!**

**Me: Nope!**

**Yami: I loved you even back then.**

**Me: Let's keep typing. They want another chapter.**

**Yami: Will you kiss me after?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Yami: Alright then!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 (Yami's POV)

I exited her flashback, and smiled softly down at Cleo, and started to sing.

_**Do you know what it's like when, you're scared to see yourself? Do you know what it's like when, you wish you were someone else, who didn't need your help to get by?**_  
She shifted in her sleep, and I started to stroke her hair in a soothing gesture, but also to wake her up gently.

_**Do you know what it's like, to wanna surrender?**_  
Cleo yawned and opened her eyes, and sat up and looked around, then stood and hugged me tightly.  
_**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow, I don't wanna live like this today! Make me feel better, I wanna feel better! Stay with me here now, and never surrender.**_  
She started to sing harmony with me, weaving in and out of the song with her bell-like voice, calling, calling, calling...  
_**Do you now what it's like when, you're not who you wanna be? Do you know what it's like to be your own worst enemy?**_

A rope was tightened around my arms, and Bakura tried to made us separate, but Cleo waved her hand and the rope was gone, and Bakura was then tied up at his wrists and ankles. With her **special** homemade Extra Strength Duck Tape. Marik came in and burst out laughing at the funny sight of the 'invincible tomb robber' trying to get out of Duck Tape.  
_**Who sees the things in me I can't hide? Do you know what it's like, to wanna surrender?**_  
Magic weaved in and out of our song, and the house shimmered and dissipated into multicolored strands of air.  
_**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow, I don't wanna live like this today! Make me feel better, I wanna feel better! Stay with me here now, and never surrender.**_  
Everyone was outside, and we were with our Guardians.  
_**Make me feel better, you make me feel better, you make me feel better, put me back together!  
**_Each of out Guardians turned into wolves, and joined in on the song, along with Yugi and Marik.  
_**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow, I don't wanna live like this today! **_

She opened a portal and sent everyone except for herself through, then she closed it.

_**Make me feel better, I wanna feel better! Stay with me here now, and never surrender.**_  
She sat in her meditation position, legs crossed, by hands on her knees. I floated in the air, above the treeline.  
_**Put me back together, never surrender, make me feel better.**_  
When her eyes were closed, a star shot out of the sky and hit her. She fell to the ground unconscious.

_**You make me feel better, stay with me here now, and never surrender. **_

Cleo landed on the ground, her bones broken, her Magic gone, waiting for death to take her away in its sweet, gentle embrace.

* * *

**Yami: You had better not kill your own character. Or I will revive them. Again**

**Me: I won't. Otherwise, I wouldn't see you, and anywhere without you is pure hell.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 (Yami's POV)

I tried to reopen the portal, and on the third try, I was successful. It opened to an image of Cleo, lying on the ground, bruised and broken. I ran through, picked her up and held her close. Yugi tapped me on the shoulder, and he held out something. It was another needle.

"She gave it to me." He said softly. "It can heal anybody, even if they were on Death's doorstep. It might work on her."

"No." I said. "I need to let her go. I can't bring her back again."

Everyone came over, and Bakura had something in his hand. It was Cleo's beaded necklace. He handed it to me without a word, and I summoned the Millennium Armour. It came, and gently strapped itself to Cleo, keeping her bones in their proper places. It glowed a bright gold, and the sound of her bones mending was all that I could hear.

When she healed fully, she didn't wake, but she sighed, and she fell into a normal sleep. I made the hose reappear, and I walked inside carrying her, and I brought her to my room, where I laid down on my bed, and put her next to me on her bed that was still in my room, and I fell asleep holding Cleo's hand.

I woke again around four hours after I fell asleep, and Cleo was still out cold. I smiled a little at how she clutched at my arm as if I would dissapear at any second, just like how little kids clutch at their favorite toys during thunderstorms. I carefully moved her hand off my arm, and I put my arms around her. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around mine. I smiled slightly, then picked her up in my arms, the way I usually do. Again unconsciously, she unwrapped her arms from mine and put them around my neck. I chuckled slightly, and brought her to her room. I was going to put her on her bed (whick Bakura had Magicked back to her room, per Marik's request), but her eyes opened slightly, and she whimpered

"Please don't leave me here alone." I smiled slightly, and I said

"Alright. I'll stay."

After I told her I would stay, she smiled, snuggled closer to me and put her head on my chest, and fell asleep again. I walked back into my room, and sat in the chair with Cleo on my lap, but was hit in the back of the head by something, and only had time to put a shield around Cleo before I was hit on the head again and passed out.

* * *

**Shade: Sorry that it's short. Cleo had schoolwork and parents to hide this from**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 (Mystery Person's POV)

I sighed in relief when I saw that my target passed out, and I tied his with good old-fashioned ropes. Then I went to do the same to the female, but I couldn't get close to her. _Stupid pharaoh._ I thought. _This __really__ puts a kink in the master's plan. I'll just come back for her later. Enjoy your life, girl... while it still lasts._

* * *

**Me: I know this is also short, but you'll see wh**_**y.**  
_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 (Cleo's POV)

I woke up again, expecting Yami's arms to still be around me, but I was on the ground with a shield around me. I sat up and made the shield dissipate, and that's when I saw the note.

It said _I see that you've woken up. Your husband was clever enough to put a shield around you before I could get to you. I have your husband, and the only way to get him back is to come to the Realm of No Return with the Millennium Items and submit to my master. Alone. Otherwise, your husband will die. Painfully, and then you will die. Remember, come alone._

After reading the note, I opened my mouth and let out a scream that if you were next to me, you would have gone deaf. Marik rushed in, along with Yugi and Atem, and I showed them the note. Then I collapsed into Marik's arms, crying uncontrollably.

He used the same trick as before to calm me, by rubbing the circles on my back and softly murmuring. It worked, and I calmed down, although my tears kept coursing down my cheeks. I got up and ran through the house, and into my room. I wove a web of protection spells around my room so that only Yami could enter, because they were coded to only let someone with a platinum aura in. I then opened the vault and took out my _**fake**_ Millennium Items, and opened the portal to the Realm of No Return, to the place where I sealed Téa away.

When I landed, I engaged the Millennium Armour and summoned my special hooded cloak that I had made to cover the Armour completely. I put the cloak on and fastened the snaps down the front, so that it kept the folds of the cloak closed and the Armour hidden. Then I set out into the wasteland that I banished Téa to.

I got to the center of the realm, and put the sack containing the 'Millenium Items' on the ground, and sent up a Magic Flare so that SHE would know where I was. Almost immediately, seven wolves surrounded me. Six of them surrounded me and pushed me back, while the seventh picked up the sack with their teeth. Three of the others walked in front of me, and the other three walked behind me. They brought me to a place that looked like a palace. I sighed and twisted once. Then I was inside.

Téa was staring at me when I appeared in front of her. She tehn smirked and snapped her fingers, and I was wrapped in midnight black bonds. I then laughed in her face, and she yelled

"What's so funny?!" I smirked in her face and said

"This." And I undid her bonds, unsnapped my cloak and threw it off. Then I went right up to her face and used my Magical Voice to ask her

"Where. Is. Yami?" She struggled until I asked again, tehn she said

"He's in the dungeon. I will take you myself." And she took me down. In the last cell, the smallest one, was my beloved. I cried out and tried to go near him, but he shrunk away and was whimpering

"Please, don;t hurt me. Don't hurt me." Over and over. It broke my heart, and I opened the cage and slowly took his hand. When he felt my hand he gasped and started to cry while saying

"Cleo. It's really you. You came for me. She told me you wouldn't." Then, from lack of food, water or sleep, he passed out in my arms. I picked him up and turned to Téa the Baka.

"Let me tell you something, _**Téa**_." I snarled and spat out her name like a dirty word, while holding my Yami in my arms. "You are to NEVER touch any of my friends, or more importantly, my husband, AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" She nodded a little then ran out of the room. I summoned the sack with the 'Millenium Items,' and transported us back to the portal and stepped through. Then I closed it on both sides, along with all of the entrances and exits to HER realm.

I put Yami on the bed, and healed all of his cuts. Then I laid down on the bed next to him, unable to sleep, and just stroked his hair while taking down the barriers. Then I sent a Call to Marik, Yugi and Atem. They all ran in, and saw Yami asleep, and nodded to me. I told them what happened through telepathy, and they nodded again and left. I just stayed where I was, and waited for Yami to wake up, but I ended up falling asleep myself.

* * *

**Me: I know, it's depressing, but it will be alright**

**Yami: I'd better not die.**

**Me: Like I said, if you or I died, the other would be in hell without each other**

**Yami: Good point**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 (Cleo's POV)

I yawned and woke up. _Wow... I've been sleeping a lot lately. I guess I'll be overly wired soon._ I tried to sit up, but I was already sitting up on the bed... or in someone's arms. I looked up and saw that Yami was awake. He looked down at me, smiled, and was going to kiss me on the forehead, but I leaned up at the last second and kissed him on the lips. He didn't seem surprised at all, and he kissed me back. I smiled back and asked

"How long have you been up?"He thought for a minute and replied

"Around... 30 minutes. You okay though? Téa got you in the head. With a knife."

I touched my head and felt no pain, so I said

"I'm fine. Doesn't hurt at all. But are you okay? She also got you good, even if it was only for around half a day." He frowned slightly and said

"I'll be fine, but you may want to murder her for this." I raised my eyebrow, and he continued. "She... she kissed me. Even if it was only on the cheek, she kissed me none the less."

I just smiled and snapped my fingers, and showed Yami what I had just set on her.

"Set? You let SET loose on her?!" I just shrugged, and smiled. He smiled back and said "That's not enough." Then he called out throughout the dimensions "Anubis! We need you!" And he came.

"What do you wish masters?" He said.

"We wish for you to torture the witch that they call Téa Gardiner, who currently resides in the Realm of No Return. Go, now."

"As you wish masters." Anubis said, and left.

* * *

**Yami: Where's Shade?**

**Me: He got food poisoning.**

**Yami: From what?**

**Me: He didn't finish cooking his chicken nuggets before eating them.**

**Yami: *winces* Ouch.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 (Malik's POV)

I was running through the woods with Dark Necrofear watching my back, when I noticed a lake up ahead. I decided to go towards it and take a swim, so I altered my course. Too late, I realized that I couldn't swim.

Oops.

I ran into the lake, and immediately started to suck in water. Dark Necrofear couldn't really help me, because he lost track of me when I went under, so I was under the water alone, drowning. I thought _Well, I am now__officially stupid in my own mind. _I sent out one last message to Marik as I sank beneath the waves, giving up the fight. _I'm sorry Marik. I'll miss you, and I love you, my hikari._

Then I sank into a blessed darkness, and hit the bottom of the lake.

Then, someone put air around me, and got the Water out of my lungs, and I opened my eyes to see my hikari above me, smiled, then closed my eyes again and fell unconscious.

* * *

**Yami: WHY IS THERE SO MANY INJURIES?!**

**Me: I'm feeling...**

**Yami: Yes?**

**Me: Deadly**

**Yami: Not scary.**

**Me: I know, I just want to have fun**

**Yami: *pulls Cleo in for a kiss***

**Shade (coming in and just finished throwing up): Hey guys what did I miss... (sees kiss, runs back to bathroom and throws up again)**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 (Marik's POV)

_I'm sorry Marik. I'll miss you, and I love you, my hikari._ Is all that I heard as I flew through the air on Ra's back. I was flying towards the lake because I felt a sensation like water filling my lungs, and I knew Malik was in trouble at the lake. I jumped off into the Water from midair, using the mind link to pinpoint exactly where my yami lay at the bottom of the lake. I cut down to the bottom, using the power of my aura to breathe under the water, and I saw him down at the bottom. Peaceful, quiet, still, and (hopefully) not dead.

I looped my arm under his back and tapped into my slowly fading aura to form an air bubble around us, and I used my Water Magic to get the Water out of his lungs. He coughed violently, then weakly opened his eyes to see me. He smiled weakly, and then closed his eyes and his body fell limp in my arms. I checked his heartbeat in my panic, and saw that he was only unconscious, but if he was going to make it, I had to get him out of the lake NOW. I called for Ra, and used my Magic to shoot us in the air. Ra flew under me, my arms holding Malik tightly, and he caught us on the Magic saddle I had made. Then he flew us home at my asking.

When we got home, I immediately transported us to my room before anyone could see us and started to heal my yami. After around ten minutes of constant healing, he sighed and opened his eyes, and I asked him

"What were you thinking, going to the lake? You KNOW that you can't swim Malik."

"I dunno." He said, "I wasn't thinking."

I laughed, then yawned, so Malik grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down next to him, and I snuggled up to him, using his chest as a pillow. We kissed for a minute, then fell asleep.

Around three hours later, I woke to someone putting a pillow over my face. I just tapped Malik on his arm, and he woke up and bent the person's wrist behind their back.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Let go!" The person yelled, and they sounded strangely familiar.

"Who are you and why did you try to kill my hikari?!" Malik said, anger evident in his voice, sounding ready to kill. If I asked him to, he would. He almost did once. In front of people. At a party. Fun!

_*Flashback*_

We were at a party that Ryou had invited us to that was for one of his friends, and this one older guy with silver eyes and brown hair was following and hitting on me repeatedly. He even tried to kiss me, and I got so angry that I slapped him across the face. That only made him follow me around more. He even swiped my phone and took my number and put his in my phone. I got so fed up of the guy, that when he got distracted at the punch table, I decided to ask Malik to do something.

I went over to Malik and asked

"See the guy with the brown hair and silver eyes over by the punch?" He nodded and I said "He keeps hitting on me, and he tried to kiss me." At this, Malik's eyes blazed and he started towards the man, but I put my hand on his arm.

"Do what you want, but before you do, I want to try something. If he keeps it up, go ahead." Malik nodded, perplexed. I leaned up, and I kissed him full on the lips.

After we separated, I looked at the guy. He looked angry, and when I went to get some punch at the table (to hopefully provoke him), he pulled out a studded glove, put it on, and punched me across the face with the studded glove part. Cutting my face open.I spit on him and yelled for my yami, and Malik came over, worried. I told him

"He punched me across the face. With a studded glove, and he cut my face." At this, Malik's eyes blazed, and he went over to the guy.

"NEVER, EVER, hit MY hikari, or you. Will. Die. Painfully." He roared, and he picked the guy up by his collar and lifted him in the air, all the while yellingat him. He yelled at him for trying to kiss me, for taking my phone (the stole the other guy's phone and crushed under his boot as he yelled) and for punching and cutting me. When he was done, he hit the guy so hard into the wall, his left shoulder got dislocated, and his right forearm snapped (no blood thankfully)!

He was going to pull out his brass knuckles that he always carried around "just in case," but I put my hand on his arm, and he sighed and relaxed.

"Come on." I said. "Lets leave this crazy baka jerk and go home." He nodded and brought me to the car. When we got home, he cleaned my cuts and bandaged them. Then he said

"I would have killed him. I will kill anybody or anything that you would ask me to. I would die if it meant that it could save your life."

"Thanks Malik." I said, and we fell asleep curled up together on the bed.

We never heard from or saw the guy again.

_*Flashback End*_

"Jeez Malik! It's me, Bakura! Lighten up!" He yelled

"Should I Marik?" Malik asked me.

"No." I said, a glint in my eyes. "We should tie his arms behind his back then bring him to Cleo. She would FREAK if she knew that he tried to suffocate me."

"Good idea hikari." Malik said, getting the same glint in his eyes, and the same perspective from my thoughts. Bakura paled at the thought and tried to get away, but Malik bent his arm even further, which made him cry out with pain, so he cooperated.

So we tied his arms behind his back, took all of his hidden weapons (EVEN FROM HIS HAIR! Bakura: It's easy to, because my hair is so... fluffy... like a cat's. Me: Kitty, come back! Bakura, running away: GET AWAY FROM ME! Yami: *sigh,* back to the story...), and brought him to Cleo's room, but before we could enter, a scream came from her room! Malik looked at me, and I used my Magic to disable the barriers and open the door. Cleo was screaming from he bed, seemingly having a nightmare.

I ran over to her and Yami, who was kneeling by the bed, trying to calm her down, wake her up or both. I used the same calming down trick that I always use for calming her down, and I showed it to Yami. I rubbed the small circles on her back, and after about five seconds, she calmed down enough to wake up. She opened her eyes and immediately clung to Yami and started crying.

"Oh my god... Oh my god..." She said. "That was so terrible. I dreamed that everyone was dead, and that I was the cause of your deaths." She started crying all over again, and Yami started to use the trick that I had just taught him.

Within ten seconds, Cleo had fallen asleep in his arms. Then he seemed to notice Bakura all tied up for the first time. He asked what happened, and I told him. His eyes blazed, and let me tell you, if he turns those eyes on you, you better RUN. Bakura cowered, which was a funny sight, the Tomb Robber cowering, then Yami put Cleo on the bed, tucked her in and put a soundproof barrier around her. Then he went over to the former/current thief and lifted him by his shirt collar.

He smashed Bakura against the wall, facing him and yelled

"DO YOU _KNOW_ HOW SERIOUS CLEO IS ABOUT DEATH?! YOU HAD _**BETTER**_ BE HAPPY THAT I'M THE ONE DEALING WITH THIS! IF SHE KNEW, YOU WOULD BE IN THE SHADOW REALM BEING TORTURED BY ZORK HIMSELF RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE SHE HOSTS HIM, HORAKHTY AND A LOT OF OTHER POWERFUL CREATURES, AND THAT'S EVEN BEFORE MALIK WOULD GET TO YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Bakura nodded quickly, and Yami put him down and muttered a healing spell, because Bakura's arm looked wrong. Thanks to the healing spell, his arm straightened out and mended. I made Malik untie the rope, and Bakura rubbed his wrists and apologized. I waved it off and said it was alright. Then we all went back to bed.

* * *

**Yami: Malik, you kicked his butt!**

**Malik: It was SO fun!**

**Me: Want to kill something else?**

**Malik: Like what?**

**Me: An evil guy. You can actually kill him if you want.**

**Malik: Sweet! When?**

**Me: If I actually want you to kill someone, it might be in Chapter 45.**

**Malik: Fine... *stalks away***

**Shade: I'm still queasy, so please don't go all romantic**

**Yami: You're no fun.**

**Me: Let's just leave the room and let him stay in here while we kiss**

**Yami, *shrugs*: Fine by me *pulls Cleo out, kissing can be heard, Malik runs in gagging***

**Shade: See why I stayed in here?**


End file.
